You & Me
by hereisaheart
Summary: Pós BreakingDawn. Bella&Edward.
1. Chapter 1

O céu estava limpo e escuro, e uma brisa suave agitava o ar. Eu podia ouvir o barulho do riacho correndo ao longe, levantei da cama e fui procurar por Edward, cheguei à porta do quarto da Renesmee e vi Edward parado ao lado do berço olhando para o nosso precioso tesouro. Fiquei parada imaginando como seria minha vida de hoje em diante, agora que tudo estava bem, agora que não precisava me preocupar com vampiros tentando machucar quem eu amo, agora que tinha uma nova vida, uma vida que vai durar para sempre, onde passaria todos os segundos do dia ao lado dele, meu marido, ainda era estranho pensar em Edward como meu marido, eu simplesmente não conseguia conciliar um conceito estável, respeitável, e chato de marido com o meu conceito de Edward. O meu Edward agora, agora e para sempre, sorrir ao pensar nesse para sempre.

"O que foi?!" Edward, tinha levantado e estava agora ao meu lado segurando minha mão e sorrindo para mim, com mais um daqueles seus sorrisos irresistíveis. Sua pergunta me tirou de um vendaval de fantasias delirantes. Eu fiquei olhando para ele ainda rindo, ele se aproximou e sussurrou "O que você esta pensando?". Eu segurei seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos, como tinha feito na noite anterior, ele ficou calado me olhando e depois sorriu. "Acabou, agora tudo ficara bem." ele disse me apertando contra seu peito, eu passei meus braços ao redor dele e beijei seu pescoço.

O céu começou a clarear apesar de não aparecer o sol, o que não era novidade em Forks, eu já estava acostumada e tinha aprendido a gostar, o ar estava fresco e doce, o vento forte entrava pela janela aberta.

"O que você quer fazer hoje? Algum plano?" Ele me perguntou baixo, quase um sussurro.

"Mais ou Menos... depende de Alice...preciso falar com ela.."

"Compras?" ele riu baixinho

"Sim, Renesmee espichou" Eu falei rindo.

"Mamãe? Papai?" Uma voz graciosa chamou a atenção. Caminhamos até o berço e lá estava ela, sentada sorrindo para nós. Eu me inclinei e a peguei no colo.

"Bom dia, Nessie" Edward falou e deu um beijo na testa dela então foi ao closet para vestir uma camisa enquanto eu iria vestir Renesmee para irmos à casa dos Cullens.

Antes de chegarmos na frente da casa vimos Alice vindo em nossa direção, Edward começou a rir, eu já imaginava do que se tratava.

"Claro que sim, Bella. Obrigada por me chamar" Ela falou me abraçando.

"Não dá pra fazer compras sem você" Respondi rindo, com Alice era muito mais divertido.

"Hey Nessie! Hey Ed!" Ela falou para os dois. Renesmee sorriu para ela e Edward respondeu.

"Senti sua falta, tão bom que você está de volta"

"Também senti, não se preocupe não vou mais a lugar nenhum" Ela me falou passando o braço ao redor de mim, e de Nessie que estava no meu colo, e nos abraçou.

"Então, vamos?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Agora??"

"Mais tarde se você quiser..."

"Mais tarde é melhor... Port Angeles?" Perguntei.

"Como você pensa pequeno, Bella." Alice respondeu com uma cara frustrada.

"Você quer escolher aonde vamos, então?"

"Já que insiste..." Ela sorriu, não gostei muito do seu sorriso, via que ela já estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Quando entramos em casa, Emmett e Jasper estavam vendo um filme na TV, não prestei atenção para saber que filme era só conseguir saber que tinha muitos tiros. Esme e Rose levantaram, do sofá e vieram em nossa direção, Esme me abraçou, deu um beijo em Renesmee e abraçou Edward. Edward perguntou por Carlisle, Esme disse que houve um problema no hospital e o chamaram , mas amanhã ele tiraria o dia de folga. Rose estava atrás de Esme nos observando timidamente. Edward se juntou a Emmett e Jasper, Alice correu para as escadas e desapareceu , segui Esme e Rose à sala. Enquanto caminhávamos Renesmee se jogou para os braços de Rosalie, que olhou para mim para ver minha reação, eu sorri para ela e entreguei Nessie. Ela a pegou no colo e sorriu para Renesmee que lhe retribuiu um enorme sorriso. Rosalie sentou com ela no chão, em um canto da sala onde tinha muitos brinquedos espalhados, onde Renesmee costumava brincar e começou a ler um livro de contos que Jacob tinha dado à ela. Fiquei observando as duas, estava feliz por Renesmee gostar de Rose, porque ela me ajudou na gravidez e sei que ela está realizando um sonho ,que foi roubado, quando ela está com Renesmee. O melhor de tudo é que ela não me odeia mais, o que é bom, muito bom. Gosto de pensar nisso como uma chance de criar uma amizade com ela, sempre quis me aproximar dela, mas isso era impossível antes, agora talvez seja possível. Só em ela não me odiar mais já é algo. Confirmei para mim mesma.

"Então vocês vão fazer compras?" Esme perguntou deixando um livro que lia de lado e olhando para mim. Com a pergunta Renesmee olhou para mim também fazendo Rosalie parar e esperar pela resposta.

"Sim, com Renesmee" Respondi. Como será que Esme sabia? Pensei comigo mesma. Provavelmente Alice teria dito antes de chegarmos.

"Eu vou, mamãe?" Renesmee perguntou com uma expressão surpresa por ouvir seu nome.

"Sim" Respondi me aproximando dela no chão. "Tia Alice vai conosco para ajudar." Falei quando já estava ao lado dela. Ela sorriu e virou para Rosalie.

"Você também vai, Tia Rose?" Ela perguntou

"Nã..."

"Vamos?" Eu não a deixei terminar de responder e a convidei, ela se surpreendeu com o convite, olhou para mim e depois para Renesmee que estava com ansiosa esperando pela sua resposta.

"Está bem" Ela respondeu sorrindo para Renesmee que ficou toda feliz e levantando foi andando, ou melhor, saltitando, até estava sentado no chão, ela se aproximou e ele a pegou em seus braços e a colocou em seu colo, ela segurou com suas mãozinhas o rosto dele, ele sorriu e falou:

"Vai ser bem divertido, hein?" Ele falou escondendo uma risada, talvez estivesse imaginando a cena, Eu, Rosalie, Alice e Renesmee fazendo compras, isso era estranho de certa forma, nunca tinha imaginado que isso iria acontecer, mas que seria bom, eu acho.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou estar só. Esme, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle vão estar aqui." Ele respondeu a ela que ficou pensativa e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse levado um apertou seus dedos contra o rosto de Edward.

"Ele está na casa dele." Ele disse calmamente. Jacob! Eu pensei, ele havia voltado para La Push para resolver as coisas por lá, ele também estava muito cansado, tinha dormido pouco esses dias. Renesmee pareceu confusa e Edward explicou:

"Ele está muito cansando, precisava dormir" Edward explicou.

"Sim, às vezes ele dorme aqui, mas dessa vez ele teve que ir para lá." ele respondeu mais uma de suas perguntas não ditas.

"Não se preocupe, ele vai estar aqui quando você volta" Edward falou num tom de promessa, Renesmee pareceu ter aceitado o fato de que não veria ele agora, ela tirou as mãos do rosto dele e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Eu levantei de onde estava e fui até eles, sentei no chão ao lado de Edward, que passou o braço pela minha cintura e me apertou contra ele. Renesmee levantou sua mão e segurou meu rosto, mas não mostrou nada. Jazz e Em ainda estavam vendo o filme, Edward estava sentado ao lado do sofá, mas não estava prestando atenção na TV. Ele olhou para mim e eu o encarei, ele sorriu meu sorriso favorito, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Ele olhou para Renesmee que estava olhando atentamente para nós dois.

"Não, está tudo bem." eu respondi. Beijei-o na testa, ele me puxou com rapidez que só percebi o que ele tinha feito quando senti seus lábios nos meus.

"Te amo" ele sussurrou quando nos separamos

"Também te amo" Eu respondi .Dei um beijo na bochecha alva de Renesmee levantei e fui em direção às escadas, ver o que Alice estava aprontando.

Ela havia passado grande parte da manhã toda lá em cima. Estava na frente do quarto de Alice, eu levantei minha mão para bater na porta, mas não foi preciso.

"Pode entrar Bella." Ouvi sua voz calma e feliz do outro lado da porta. Então abri a porta e entrei. Ela estava deitada na cama lendo um livro e com o telefone ao seu lado. Na hora que ela me viu ela rapidamente escondeu o livro no criado mudo ao lado da cama, mas eu pude ler a capa.

"Nova Iorque??" Eu perguntei sem acreditar, ela queria fazer compras em Nova Iorque? Não tinha um lugar mais perto? Pensei.

"Nós não vamos fazer compras em Nova Iorque, não se preocupe. Não tinha vôo disponível" ela respondeu enquanto sentava e me puxava para sentar ao seu lado. Ela passou os braços por mim me abraçando, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"O que houve Bella?" Não vai ser tão ruim assim, se você quiser podemos ir para Port Angeles..."

"Não é isso..."

"O que foi então?"

"Alice." Eu disse olhando para o rosto dela. Ela olhava para mim analisando meu rosto. " O que você viu hoje? Eu perguntei nervosa mas ela não podia perceber isso na minha voz. Ela me examinou e respondeu cautelosamente: " Nada de mais, só nós fazendo compras, Carlisle chegando mais cedo, Emmett e Jasper indo caçar... Por quê?"

"Nada."

"Bella, você é uma péssima mentirosa." Ela falou assim que terminei de falar. Realmente eu era péssima em mentir e Alice me conhecia muito bem.

" Você não me vê atacar nenhum humano?"

"Own, Bella, você está preocupada com isso? Você não atacou nenhum até hoje porque hoje seria diferente?! Não se preocupe com isso, e qualquer coisa eu estarei lá ao seu lado."

"Obrigada" Sussurrei. Ela me fez deitar com a cabeça em seu colo e começou a fazer umas tranças no meu cabelo.

"Podemos visitar Charlie antes de ir?"

"Claro" Ela falou. Eu levantei e a puxei, descemos as escadas e fomos chamar Rosalie e Renesmee e nos despedir dos outros. Antes de entramos no carro Edward perguntou a Alice:

"Você não vai sumir com minha esposa e minha filha, vai?"

"Como você adivinhou!?" Alice brincou."Não se preocupe, não vou mais largar do seu pé, irmãozinho." Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Edward e entrou no seu Porshe amarelo, Rosalie depois de se despedir de Emmett e Esme entrou no carro e sentou se no banco de trás. Eu estava em pé ao lado do carro, com Renesmee nos braços, que estava toda animada. Edward me segurou pela cintura sorriu meu sorriso favorito e me beijou.

"Edward, nós só vamos fazer compras!" Alice falou do carro. Jasper, Emmett e Esme, que estavam na frente da casa riram. Ele olhou para mim sorriu e sussurrou "Volte depressa pra mim."

"Sempre." Eu respondi e entrei no carro.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de alguns minutos estávamos na frente da casa de Charlie, minha antiga casa, parecia que fazia séculos que essa foi a minha casa. Nada havia mudado desde da última vez que vim aqui, no Natal com Edward, Jacob e Renesmee. Alice estacionou o carro em frente à garagem, eu podia ouvir tudo que se passava dentro da casa, o coração de Charlie batendo, ele conversava com alguém, eu respirei fundo e sai do carro. Rosalie e Alice, que segurava Renesmee, que se escondia em seus braços, já estavam em frente à porta me esperando eu sai do carro fechei a porta. Caminhei em direção a elas, podia sentir o cheiro de Charlie, minha garganta começou a queimar, mas ela não estava sozinho. Havia outro humano com ele, alguém que cheirava a lobisomem, provavelmente Sue, eu pensei. Respirei fundo na frente da porta e toquei a campainha. Ouvi os passos apressados de Charlie vindo em direção a porta, o barulho da chave e então ele abriu a porta. Ele ficou surpreso ao nos ver.

"Hey" Ele falou depois de alguns segundos.

"Oi pai! Viemos fazer uma visita rápido. Espero que não esteja ocupado..."

"Claro. Entrem." Ele disse sorrindo e abrindo caminhou para passarmos. Alice e Rosalie o cumprimentaram assim que passaram por ele. Quando entramos na sala vi quem era sua visita, como imaginei era Sue. Sua expressão não mudou ao nos ver, ela nos cumprimentou educadamente e continuou sentada no sofá onde estava antes. Eu não sabia o que ela achava de mim , da minha decisão, da minha nova e eterna vida, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar ou perguntar pra Jacob ou Edward, não era uma das minha preocupações antes e agora isso passou pela minha mente e estava curiosa. Ela parecia gostar mais de mim do que sua filha Leah.

" Como estão as coisas?." Charlie perguntou sentando na poltrona na frente do sofá em que nos sentamos.

" Ótimas." Respondi com um enorme sorriso, isso deixou Charlie mais feliz aparentemente.

" Que bom, como está Edward e Nessie? Ele perguntou olhando para os braços de Alice, Renesmee estava tão quietinha lá parecia que estava dormindo. Quando Charlie falou seu nome ela virou e olhou para ele com seu encantador sorriso no rosto.

" Hey Nessie!! " ele falou ao ver que ela estava acordada.

" Edward está bem, Renesmee também."

" Ainda tem visitas lá?" ele perguntou tentando esconder a curiosidade

" Não, partiram ontem."

Passamos cerca de quinze minutos lá conversando. Apesar de ser uma pessoa que não falava muito Charlie até que falou bastante. Ele estava conversando com Alice quando o telefone tocou, ele pediu licença e foi atender ao telefone, era da delegacia com um chamado, ele passou uns dois minutos no telefone, eu ouvia a ligação com atenção, mas não havia nenhum detalhe do que havia acontecido para chamarem ele assim, Alice trocou algumas palavras com Sue nesses dois minutos. Quando Charlie desligou e caminhava para a sala, nós nos despedimos, prometi vim visitar ele de novo, e saímos da casa. Enquanto entravamos no carro, Sue e Charlie estavam entrando na viatura. O carro começou a se mover e rapidamente estávamos bem longe da casa de Charlie. Eu olhava para janela e me fascinava, a paisagem era linda, eu podia ver todos os detalhes da floresta que passava rapidamente pelos meus olhos, apesar de o céu estar nubaldo podia ver os feixes de luz entrando na floresta, cortando o céu cinza , via formigas que marchavam pelo caule das árvores, via tudo com uma clareza incrível apesar de Alice estar dirigindo, como uma louca, em uma velocidade exageradamente alta, qualquer humano a uma velocidade dessa só veria um borrão passando.

" O que você acha deles juntos?" Alice perguntou sorrindo, olhando para mim pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Sue e Charlie? Serio? Rosalie perguntou surpresa. Alice balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Eu já tinha percebido algo mas não tinha certeza." Legal, eu acho. Um pouco estranho..." Respondi pensativa. Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar, estava feliz que Charlie tinha alguém agora, e não estaria mais sozinho. Por mais que isso me deixasse feliz não podia parar de pensar no qual estranho isso era, a mãe de dois lobisomens, um que me adora e outra que parece me odiar, e o pai de uma vampira (e avó de uma meia-vampira). Eu ri silenciosamente com esse pensamento. Alice ligou o som e começou a cantar alto, Renesmee estava tão animada quanto à tia, com um sorriso estampado no rosto e dançando com a música, ela até cantava alguns pedaços, com sua vozzinha perfeita, não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a alegria estampada no rosto dela. Ela olhou para mim e esticou seus bracinhos, eu a peguei nos braços.

" Então aonde vamos?" Eu perguntei para Alice enquanto mostrava as coisas na janela para Renesmee.

" Seattle"

" Seattle??" eu e Rosalie perguntamos quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim." Alice respondeu com um sorriso ao ver nosso rosto surpreso.

" Porque?"

" Não gostou? Podemos ir para outro lugar..." Ela falou com um sorriso estranho.

"Não, quero dizer, sim, gostei. Mas achei que você escolheria um lugar mais...longe"

Ela gargalhou " Eu gosto de Seattle."

Em alguns minutos estávamos em Seattle. Renesmee ficou fascinada com a agitação da cidade, ela observava atentamente as pessoas na rua, os enormes prédios, casas e lojas. Um grande shopping era visível agora, Alice dirigiu naquela direção, estacionando na garagem, embaixo do nível dos estacionamentos subterrâneos. Nós caminhamos por baixo de uma ponte que cruzava do nível mais alto dos estacionamentos até o segundo andar de uma loja de roupas para criança, sempre nos mantendo fora dos caminhos da luz do sol. O shopping estava lotado, muitos grupos de compradores passaram, alguns deles viraram as cabeças para nos ver passando.

Renesmee experimentou milhares de roupas, todas ficavam maravilhosamente bem nela, ao contraio de mim, ela parecia amar esse movimento todo, o que deixou Alice muito animada.

"Minha nova companheira de compras" Alice suspirou emocionada, vendo animação de Renesmee. Eu e Rosalie rimos.

Eu e Alice pegamos todas as roupas, Rosalie pegou Renesmee no colo enquanto nos dirigíamos ao caixa. Eu reparei quando o vendedor lançou um olhar incrédulo quando Alice lhe deu um cartão de crédito estranho, cheio de listras douradas. Ele olhou curioso para nós, analisava estranhamente cada rosto. Nós sorrimos para ele, ele pareceu ficar abobalhado. Eu ri silenciosamente, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que fazia as pessoas se sentirem assim por causa da minha beleza.

Saímos da loja seguindo Alice, delicada, dançante, com o seu estonteante rosto de anjo, vestida com tecidos leves, em cores pálidas que não se comparavam exatamente com o tom de pele dela, de mãos dadas comigo, eu usava um vestido de algodão azul, mais uma das roupas que Alice tinha comprado para mim, o vestido ficava incrivelmente bem em mim. Rosalie estava usando uma calça jeans branca e uma camisa de algodão vermelha. Nós chamávamos a atenção de qualquer que olhasse para o nosso caminho. Eu me perguntei o que eles pensavam que estavam vendo, três lindas mulheres com rosto de adolescentes e uma criança incrivelmente linda. Aquilo ainda era estranho para mim, eu tentava não olhar para as pessoas e seus rostos, entrei numa loja grande, seguindo Alice. As vendedoras a cumprimentaram, pelo nome, o que não era estranho, já que ela vivia fazendo compras. Alice rapidamente foi escolhendo varias roupas e me dando, ela me usou como burro de carga, me enchendo com uma pilha estonteante de roupas, eu a via pegando algumas roupas de tamanho extra-pequeno, para si mesma, umas número dois, para mim e algumas número três, presumi que seria para Rosalie.

"Alice, você já sabe meu numero, então não preciso experimentar... vou deixar as sacolas no carro, ta?" Eu perguntei entregando toda a roupa para a atendente da loja. Eu ficar lá era completamente inútil, era Alice que comprava maioria das minhas roupas mesmo.

" Ok." Ela falou enquanto pegava um vestido branco e o examinava minuciosamente. Eu peguei todas as sacolas com uma mão, Renesmee se jogou para mim, eu a segurei com o braço livre. Chamei menos olhares dessa vez; estava tão coberta de sacolas que minha pele mal estava visível. Caminhei rapidamente até a garagem, não tive problemas para lembrar onde Alice havia estacionado o carro, até porque não tinha como não ver um enorme Porshe amarelo. Renesmee pulou para o chão enquanto eu arrumava as sacolas no porta-malas. Notei que Renesmee olhava atentamente para um grupo de crianças, que pela aparência teriam quatro ou cinco anos, que era a idade que Renesmee aparentava ter, e duas mulheres que estavam comprando sorvetes numa pequena lojinha,toda colorida, perto da entrada do shopping. Hoje era a primeira vez que ela via crianças, ela sabia que era diferente de qualquer criança que viesse a encontrar, mas podia ver que ela estava muito curiosa em relação às outras. Eu me abaixe ao lado dela.

"O que é aquilo que elas estão comendo?" ela perguntou sem olhar para mim. Por essa pergunta eu realmente não esperava. Olhei para as crianças ao longe e vi que estavam explodindo de felicidade com seus sorvetes na mão.

"Sorvete."

"É bom?!" ela perguntou pensativa. Sua pergunta lembrou-me da ultima vez que eu tomei sorvete, fazia muito tempo, antes mesmo de eu ir morar em Forks. Em minha outra vida, esse pensamento me fez sorrir.

" Você nunca vai saber se não experimentar" Eu falei sorrindo para ela. Renesmee não gostava de comida humana, achei que provavelmente não gostaria de sorvete. Carlisle e Edward fizeram questão de fazê-la experimentar varias comidas, a única coisa que ela havia gostado foi o filé com fritas feito por Edward, mas mesmo assim ela não fazia questão nenhuma em comer. Eu não me importava com isso, se ela tomasse sangue ou comesse comida humana para mim tudo bem.

"Você quer experimentar?" Eu perguntei ao ver que ela continuava perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou.

"Oláá! O que a senhorita vai querer?" O vendedor perguntou amigavelmente para Renesmee, que olhou para mim sem saber o que responder.

"Um sorvete de chocolate" Eu respondi. Ela sorriu para mim e se virou para o homem atrás do balcão. Depois de alguns segundos ele apareceu com um copinho rosa e entregou para mim, eu paguei e sentei com Renesmee num banco branco que tinha ali perto. Ela olhava com curiosidade e ansiedade para o sorvete, era engraçado ver ela daquele jeito. Eu peguei um pouco de sorvete com a colher e levei em direção à boca dela. Ela mordeu a colher um pouco mais forte que o necessário e a colher de plástico se despedaçou na boca dela. Ela ficou com a boca meio aberta sem saber o que fazer, eu peguei o guardanapo e falei para ela cuspi tudo nele. Pedi outra colher ao senhor que não pareceu surpreso por a colherzinha ter sido quebrada.

"Você, não pode morder a colher" eu disse controlando o riso enquanto enchia a colher de sorvete. Ela enrugou a testa enquanto eu falava com ela, ela olhava para a colher como se fosse um grande enigma conseguir usá-la.

"Pronta?" eu perguntei analisando seu rosto. Ela mostrou um sorriso torto igualzinho ao de Edward. Dessa vez a colher voltou inteira.

"O que achou"? Eu perguntei rindo da careta dela.

"É gostoso." Ela falou esticando a mão para o copinho de sorvete.

"Cuidado pra não quebrar a colher de novo" Rir ao entregar a ela. Peguei-a no colo e entrei no shopping. Passamos pela multidão de pessoas, que nos seguiam com os olhos, até chegar na frente da loja, onde Rosalie e Alice esperavam cheias de sacolas nas mãos. Rosalie sorriu ao nos ver, Alice a puxou pela mão e veio até nós.

"Edward vai gostar de saber que ela gostou disso." Ela falou sorrindo para Renesmee que estava toda lambuzada de sorvete.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" eu me dirigi a Alice

"Nós vamos cortar seu cabelo." Ela riu me mostrando um de seus sorrisos estonteantes. Eu congelei. Olhei para Alice que ria da minha reação.

"Bella, não seja difícil. Eu prometo que Edward vai amar."

"Mas Edward gosta do meu cabelo assim e eu também." Eu contrariei.

" Bella, eu já vi. Vai ficar perfeito."

" Mas... meu cabelo não vai mais crescer... e se.. eu ou Edward não gostarmos?!" Eu bufei imaginando se teria que raspar minha cabeça e usar uma peruca , caso o corte fosse um fiasco. Eu sabia que não iria crescer mais, nunca mais.

"Confia em mim não é , Bella?" Alice, me perguntou, fazendo uma cara de coitada. Era assim que ela normalmente conseguia as coisas.

"Sim, Alice. Você sabe que eu confio em você... mas" Não consegui terminar, ela me puxou em direção ao aglomerado de pessoas.

Em dois minutos eu estava na cadeira de um extravagante e caro salão tendo meu cabelo lavado. Alice estava parada ao meu lado, falando alegremente, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Rosalie estava sentada com Renesmee á alguns metros de distância. Rosalie abriu em breve sorriso quando viu que eu as observava. Assim que a cabeleireira, uma mulher alta, magra, loira, com uma aparência bastante ' normal', que se chamava Anna, como indicava o crachá em sua blusa, terminou de lavar meu cabelo, ela virou e me perguntou como seria o corte. Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, Alice começou a falar.

"Corte um palmo"

"Alice! Um palmo?!"

"Bella, o seu cabelo está na cintura, um palmo não vai ser nada."

Eu revirei os olhos, ela riu de mim. Então Anna começou a cortar, eu ouvia as batidas da tesoura e os chumaços de cabelos caindo no chão. Realmente não pareceu estar faltando muito cabelo quando ela acabou.

"Meio desfiado. Corte mais um pouco da franja também." Ela mordia o lábio inferior me estudando como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

"Que tal umas mechas azuis?" Alice perguntou ainda me analisando.

"Nããoo!" Eu gritei e todos no salão olharam para mim

"Calma, Bella. Eu estou brincando" Ela respondeu rindo do meu desespero. Eu fechei meus olhos e fiquei imóvel esperando, nervosa, pelo resultado final.. Depois de alguns minutos, Ana anunciou que havia acabo, enquanto ela passava as mãos em meus cabelos, acabando de arrumá-los.

"Pronta?" Alice perguntou, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma.

"não" respondi com uma careta.

"Bella..."

"Okay, okay." Respondi mordendo meus lábios. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Eu parecia... Linda. Alice deu risadinhas atrás de mim. Realmente havia ficado perfeito.

" Está lindo seu cabelo, mamãe" Renesmee falou com um enorme sorriso. Ela e Rosalie estavam em pé ao meu lado, junto com Alice.

"Ficou realmente muito bom" Rosalie disse suavemente, sorrindo para mim.

"O que achou?" Alice perguntou, com um sorriso brilhante, ela já sabia qual iria ser a resposta.

"Você já sabe a respostar". Fiz uma careta para ela.

"Sim, já sei. Eu disse que você ia amar."

"Obrigada" Falei me levantando da cadeira e olhando mais uma vez para o espelho sem acreditar. Quando olhei de volta para Alice, ela estava com a mão esticada, me dando uma caixinha azul. Eu peguei as lentes da mão dela, e entendi o recado silencioso: o veneno irá dissolver as lentes dos meus olhos em poucos minutos. Eu corri ao banheiro do salão e troquei de lentes. Meus olhos não estavam tão vermelhos, estava um laranja meio amarelado, quase castanho mel. Em poucos meses me livraria dessas lentes. Joguei as lentes antigas no lixo, ou o que restava delas e voltei. Alice já tinha pagado e estava na porta com Rosalie e Renesmee logo atrás.

"Podemos ir para casa agora?" Eu supliquei ao me aproximar delas. Eu estava separada de Edward por apenas algumas horas e isso era uma tortura.


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto entravamos no carro Alice me entregou seu celular, eu olhei para ela sem entender. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o celular começou a tocar. Claro, como não tinha pensando nisso. Olhei para o pequeno aparelho roxo em minha mão, que tocava uma das músicas favoritas de Edward. Vi seu nome no pequeno visor, abri o celular e o trouxe a minha orelha.

"Vocês saíram há horas atrás. Por que a demora?" Edward falou, sua voz aveludada mostrava impaciência. Eu segurei um sorriso, ele parecia tão impaciente quanto eu estava por estarmos separados.

"Sou eu, Edward. Não se preocupe, nós vamos chegar logo, já saímos de Seattle." Eu falei sorrindo bobamente. Ele suspirou.

"Em uma hora" Alice me informou, provavelmente respondendo a pergunta que Edward faria.

"Ok." Ele falou rindo, ao ouvir Alice. Despedi-me, desliguei e passei o celular para Alice.

A viagem de volta pareceu mais rápida, provavelmente porque passamos o tempo inteiro conversando, para minha grande surpresa, Rosalie estava participando animadamente da conversa. Renesmee havia adormecido nos meus braços com sua cabeça encostada no meu ombro com sua mão em meu rosto, me possibilitando de ver seu sonho.

Alice começou a rir, enquanto fazia a curva para e estrada que levava para casa, eu e Rosálie ficamos confusas, mas não perguntamos nada. Depois de alguns segundos eu podia ver a enorme casa iluminada destacando-se no meio da escuridão, então pude ver o porquê Alice ria, Edward estava em pé na frente, no segundo degrau da enorme varanda da casa.

Assim que Alice estacionou o carro na frente da garagem, ele estava na minha porta, abrindo-a pra mim. Eu levantei com cuidado para não acordar Renesmee. Edward me apertou com força contra seu peito, sua mão encontrou o meu queixo, e ele puxou o meu rosto pra cima pra poder pressionar seus lábios com força nos meus. Com uma risadinha, ele me afastou.

"Olá," eu respirei, quase incapaz de formar a palavra enquanto seu cheiro entrava em meu nariz. Ele riu suavemente, seu nariz roçando na minha pele atrás da minha orelha.

"Você está linda," ele murmurou. "Não que você não fosse antes, mas o corte ficou muito bem em você... " Ele sussurrou, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto e colocando atrás da minha orelha. Dei um sorriso tímido e tive aquela sensação que estava corando, apesar de saber que isso não aconteceria mais. Eu passei meu braço livre ao redor dele, me recusando a deixar que algum espaço se formasse entre nós. Antes mesmo de entrarmos em casa Renesmee acordou. Ao ver Edward ela sorriu e se jogou em seus braços.

"Hey" ele falou com voz baixa, quase um sussurro. "Como foi seu dia?" Ela segurou seu rosto e os olhos de Edward pareceram vazios, ela estava respondendo sua pergunta, lhe mostrando tudo que fizemos. Apesar de ele já saber pela mente de Alice, Rosalie e Renesmee, ele adorava quando Renesmee compartilhava essas coisas com ele. Ele assistiu tudo pacientemente, quando acabou ela abaixou sua mão e o abraçou.

"Também senti sua falta" ele respondeu ao seu pensamento. Ela levantou e olhou para o rosto dele.

"Jacob está lá dentro." Ele respondeu rindo. Deixou-a no chão, que rapidamente correu para dentro.

Quando entramos, ela já estava nos braços de Jacob, brincando com seus cabelos longos e desarrumados, ele nos saudou silenciosamente.

"Então, você vai conosco?" Emmett perguntou assim que entramos.

"Não sei ainda." Edward falou olhando para mim.

"Você vai..." Alice falou indiferente. Eu até aquele momento não tinha percebido a presença dela. Ela estava sentada no chão ao lado do sofá onde Jasper estava sentando segurando sua mão. Ela estava imóvel, com os olhos fechados e cabeça virada pra o norte. Ela parecia tão concentrada, como se estivesse vendo a paisagem além da janela.

"Vai para onde?" Eu finalmente perguntei depois de tirar meus olhos de Alice.

"Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estão indo caçar, estão indo longe, procurando por ursos pardos." Ele me explicou.

"E porque você não vai?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Está tudo bem pra você? Eu ir...?" Ele perguntou calmo com um sorriso torto expresso o rosto

"Claro." Eu falei quase que de imediato. Não era uma mentira, mas eu queria que ele passasse mais tempo com seus irmãos e seu pai, apesar de estar morrendo de saudade dele, depois de algumas horas que passei longe em Seattle, mas eu sabia que teríamos tempo depois. Ele se aproximou de mim me segurando contra o seu corpo, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle se dirigiam para fora da casa, me deu um longo beijo.

" prometo recompensar o tempo que estarei longe." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente ao sentir seu perfume e seu hálito quente contra minha pele.

"Eu vou cobrar" Eu disse rindo. Soltei sua mão e ele desapareceu, só podia ouvir ele correndo em direção à floresta.

Eu caminhei ate o sofá e sentei a lado de Rosalie, que estava passando os canais da TV, e Alice que estava ainda no chão imóvel.

"Passando alguma coisa boa?" Perguntei olhando para Rosalie.

"Nada."

"Quais os planos para essa noite?" Perguntei a Alice. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e um enorme sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Rosalie desligou a TV e virou para também olhar para a pequena vampira sentada ao nosso lado.

"Nós vamos jogar Twister." Ela falou levantando e sumindo, correu para as escadas, ouvi ela indo para o sótão. Depois de alguns segundos ela estava de volta com uma caixa na mão.

"Twister?" Eu perguntei sem acreditar. Como alguém ainda podia ter isso em casa? Isso devia pertencer a um museu.

"Sim, todos nós." Ela falou olhando para o canto da sala onde Jacob e Renesmee estavam. Eles se aproximaram.

"Não tem nada mais novo?" Jacob perguntou com cuidado, dando um passo para trás. Rosalie gargalhou. "Por mim tudo bem." Sua voz perfeita estava calma. A cada dia eu me surpreendia com Rosalie, essa realmente não era a reação que eu esperei dela, mas ela estava certa. "Não vai machucar..." eu disse sentando no chão ao lado de Alice.

"Então ta." Jacob falou sentando no chão com Renesmee que saiu de seu colo e saltitou para perto de Rosalie, se jogando em seus braços.

"Esse é o espírito" Alice falou animada, levantou e em dois segundos estava de volta com a caixa do jogo na mão.

Passamos algumas horas jogando, Jacob ganhou o que deixou Alice um pouco desanimada. Renesmee dormiu antes do fim do jogo, Rosalie a carregou e a levou para o antigo quarto de Edward, enquanto Alice guardava os jogos, fui até a varanda com Jacob.

"Tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui? Tem camas sobrando." Eu falei puxando seu braço quente. Ele gargalhou.

"Aposto que tem." Ele falou bocejando, eu podia ver que ele estava cansado. Ele me puxou para perto dele, e seus braços quentes me envolveram em um abraço apertado, que quebraria meus ossos se eu fosse humana. Eu passei meus braços pela cintura dele e repousei meu rosto em seu peito.

"Jake?"

"Sim?" Ele respondeu alisando o meu cabelo.

"Você fede" Eu falei me controlando para não rir enquanto enrugava o nariz. Ele olhou para mim e pude ver que seu nariz também estava enrugado.

"Você também não está muito cheirosa" Ele falou gargalhando. "Boa noite, Bells." Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e se afastou correndo para o meio das árvores.

"Boa noite, Jake" Eu falei antes dele desaparecer na escuridão que cercava a floresta.


	4. Chapter 4

O ar estava pesado, como se estivesse prestes a chover. A noite estava escura com uma brisa fria e forte, eu caminhei pelo grande jardim da frente e sentei num pedaço de uma enorme rocha semi-seca, me curvei numa bola, e fiquei olhando para a floresta, tentando ouvir ou ver qualquer sinal de Edward voltando, eu estava totalmente distraída lembrando uma antiga memória, a primeira das memórias que tive com ele, do ano que havia chegado a Forks. Uma tarde de sábado em que passei com ele na nossa clareira, a primeira vez que o vi na luz do sol, o dia em que ele havia me contado como se sentia. Eu pretendia não esquecer esses momentos e sabia que quanto mais eu pensasse neles poderia carregá-los comigo pelo resto da minha existência. Fui tirada das minhas memórias por Alice e Esme que estavam ao meu lado em um segundo.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu sussurrei baixo, olhando para Alice.

"Renée" Alice murmurou rapidamente para mim.

"O que? O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?" Eu fiquei de pé com um pulo.

"Calma, Charlie chegará a alguns minutos para avisar você que Renée estava vindo fazer uma visita que deveria ser surpresa."

Então pude ouvir um barulho vindo da estrada, era o barulho do carro de Charlie, fechando os olhos eu respirei fundo tentando sentir o cheiro ao meu redor. Então senti o cheiro saboroso, doce e quente, minha garganta queimou, eu apertei minha mandíbula com uma força.

Eu olhei de volta para a estrada e agora podia vê estava dirigindo a uma velocidade muito alta comparada ao que ele costuma estacionou o carro a alguns metros de nós, e começou a caminhar em nossa direção de cabeça baixa, ele parou o carro a alguns metros de onde estávamos. Desceu da viatura e veio caminhando em nossa direção, seus passos eram rápidos e largos, eu podia ver o preocupação e medo expressos em seu rosto. Eu me dei um passo para frente indo para o lado de Alice, que segurou minha mão.

"Bella. Alice. Esme." Ele saudou rapidamente, sem olhar para elas, seu olhar estava fixo em mim.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu forcei para que minha voz fosse audível para ele. Apesar de já saber a razão para ele estar aqui.

"Renée está vindo, ela me ligou hoje dizendo que queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, no seu aniversário. E avisou que estaria chegando aqui na segunda-feira, eu tentei falar pra ela que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas ela não..."

Ele não conseguia terminar a frase, eu já havia entendido eu queria o acalmar, dizer que tudo bem, sem problemas, mas eu não podia, não conseguia. E agora? O que eu faria? Era tarde demais para sair de Forks. Eu me apavorava só em imaginar a reação da minha mãe a mim. Alguns segundos passarem em silencio até que Esme o quebrou.

"Você gostaria de entrar Charlie?"

Eu voltei meus olhos para ele, que estava olhando para mim preocupado.

"Não, obrigado" Ele respondeu , botando as mãos no bolso do casaco, e se aproximando de mim. Esme e Alice saíram lentamente de perto de nós e se dirigiam a casa. Pode ouvir Rosalie na sala, apertando rapidamente oito dígitos nos pequenos botões do celular, então ela sussurrou algumas palavras rápidas e desligou, indo se encontrar com Alice que estava na porta.

"Eles estão voltando" Rosalie falou num tom tão baixo que Charlie com certeza não ouviu.

"Vocês não vão embora, vão?" Charlie perguntou.

"Não, pai." Eu o abracei, ele pareceu não se importar com minha pele fria e me apertou contra ele. "Não se preocupe."

"Desculpe" Ele falou ao se afastar de mim.

"Não é sua culpa. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." Eu falei, eu tinha que acreditar nisso. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como enfrentaria minha mãe.

"Posso vir aqui amanhã?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"É claro. Estaremos aqui."

"Certo. Te vejo amanhã Bells."

Eu forcei um sorriso para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, fazendo rugas aparecerem ao redor de seus olhos. Se afastando de mim ele caminhou até seu carro. Eu olhei ele ir embora e assim que o carro desapareceu na estrada eu entrei em casa. Joguei-me no sofá ao lado de Rosalie e Esme.

"Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." Esme falou encostando a mão em meu ombro. Eu não tinha tanta certeza, minha mãe não era tão forte quanto Charlie. Ela iria pirar. Todas elas pareciam estar calmas, como se realmente acreditassem que isso não era problema. Eu suspirei e cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos.

"Ela é sua mãe, Bella. Ela vai ficar bem sabendo que você está feliz. Sua felicidade é só o que importa pra ela." Rosalie disse sua voz estava gentil.


	5. Chapter 5

Conforme as visões de Alice faltavam trinta minutos para Charlie e Renée chegarem. Eles pareciam calmos, eu estava mais calma, mas continuava muito preocupada com a reação dela. Desci as escadas, e fui para cozinha onde podia ouvir Jacob inquieto.

"Como você consegue comer numa hora dessas?" Perguntei sem acreditar, Jacob estava procurando algo na geladeira. Ele pulou ao me ouvir e derrubou uma jarra de suco, fazendo um enorme barulho na casa que estava muito silenciosa.

"Droga! Bella, porque você fica fazendo isso?" Ele perguntou ainda se recuperando do susto e analisando o chão melado e cheio de pequenos pedaços de vidro.

"Fazer o que?" Perguntei sem entender, enquanto pegava um pano que estava em cima do balcão da cozinha. Graças a Jacob e seu bando, que agora estava maior, a casa dos Cullens estava sempre cheia de comida humana. As visitas ao supermercado eram com mais freqüência agora, mesmo só Jacob e Seth comendo. E Renesmee que agora aceitava comer algumas coisas para a felicidade de Edward e Jacob.

"Chegar em silêncio me assustando." Bufou ele.

"Desculpa se quando você está comendo você perde a audição." Falei me abaixando para limpar a sujeira.

"Deixa que eu limpo" Jacob falou pegando o pano da minha mão. Eu me levantei e encostando-me a uma parede suspirei chateada.

"Desculpa se você gostava da jarra..." Jacob falou com a voz baixa. Eu comecei a gargalhar.

"Porque você esta rindo?" Ele perguntou ficando vermelho.

"Jake, eu não ligo para a jarra." Falei fazendo uma careta para a sujeira que ele tinha feito.

"Oh. Pare de se preocupar com isso, Bells. Vai dá tudo certo hoje." Ele falou abrindo um sorriso. Aproximando-me do balcão sentei em uma das cadeiras.

"Espero que sim" Disse sem nenhum animo.

"Onde está Nessie?"

"Rosalie esta dando um banho nela..." respondi indiferente enquanto me ajeitava na cadeira.

"Quer um pouco?" Jacob falou com um sorriso travesso no rosto e me mostrou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que ele havia acabado de dar uma enorme mordida.

Olhei para ele segurando o sorriso, eu ainda achava incrível esse poder que Jacob tinha sobre mim, por mais que estivesse chateada e preocupada ele, de forma simples e inocente, me fazia rir e esquecer os problemas.

"Você não vai vestir uma roupa?" Perguntei mudando de assunto. Ele parou de comer e olhou para seu próprio corpo, ele estava sem camisa, o que não era uma novidade, e com uma calça jeans preta. Depois de se analisar por uns segundos olhou para mim e perguntou com um sorriso torto no rosto:

"Precisa?"

"Claro, o que minha mãe pensaria de você?"

"Que eu tenho passado tempo demais na academia" Ele respondeu rindo depois de finalmente fechar a geladeira e sentar na minha frente.

"Muito engraçado, Jake"

"Já." Falou Alice que apareceu na cozinha em questão de segundos.

"Já o que?" Jacob perguntou sem entender, agarrando no ar a camisa que Alice havia jogado para ele.

"Está na hora, Charlie está chegando." Edward que agora estava ao meu lado, explicou. Eu me concentrei e tentei afastar meu pensamento e minha atenção da casa e me concentrei em ouvir o que estava fora, em poucos segundos ouvi o barulho da viatura de Charlie que estava ficando cada vez mais próxima. Eu levantei e respirei fundo, senti duas mãos quentes segurarem meu rosto. Ouvi a voz doce e suave de Edward. "Vai dá tudo certo." Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que pude sentir seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas em minha bochecha. Eu não respondi apenas os segui para a sala, onde estaríamos tomando nossas 'posições'. Jake e Emmett sentaram na frente da televisão e começaram a jogar o novo vídeo game que Edward havia comprado, os dois pareciam duas crianças quando estavam jogando, o que mais jogavam era "Bite Fight", um jogo que trás a idéia do filme Anjos da Noite. Lobisomens contra vampiros! Onde será que já viu isso? Desde que Emmett havia comprado esse jogo, eles não desgrudavam do vídeo game, Jacob, claro ,sempre sendo o lobisomem e Emmett o vampiro.

Alice e Jasper sentaram numa mesa no canto da sala e começaram a rabiscar em cadernos que estavam na mesa, junto com alguns livros de História e Arte, que eram as supostas faculdades que eles cursavam, Carlisle subiu as escadas e foi até seu escritório, Esme foi em direção ao jardim, Edward havia acabado de sentar no grande sofá branco e pego um livro, grosso e preto, sobre Direito e começou a ler. Eu sentei ao lado, ele passou o braço ao redor de mim e me puxou para mais perto dele. Rosalie desceu rapidamente as escadas com Renesmee nos braços, ela estava com a roupinha que Charlie havia dado a ela umas semanas atrás, uma saia branca e uma camisa violeta com pequenas borboletas, seus cabelos estavam presos em duas trancinhas, ela estava ansiosa e sorridente, nós havíamos conversado com ela sobre o que aconteceria hoje e como ela deveria se comportar, o que ela compreendeu sem problema.

Enquanto Rosalie a entregava pra mim, ela segurou o rosto pálido e lindo de Rosalie, ela depois de alguns segundos olhou para Edward que assentiu fazendo Renesmee sorrir e se jogar em meus braços. Rosalie com um sorriso tímido no rosto caminhou graciosamente até o piano e começou a tocar Pour Elise, uma das músicas favoritas de Renesmee. Ela observava Rose com atenção enquanto Edward se aproximou e com os dedos longos e quentes tocou minha bochecha.

"Não se preocupe." Ele sussurrou bem perto do meu rosto.

A viatura finalmente parou e as portas abriram e fecharam mais rápida que o normal, minha mãe provavelmente estava bastante ansiosa fazia tempo que não a via ou falava mas trocava mos emails quase todos os dias. Havia passos apressado e passos lentos um pouco atrás.

"O que há de errado com você? " Minha mãe perguntou para Charlie. Ouvir a voz dela me acalmou o que não fazia sentido nenhum naquele momento.

"Nada".- Charlie murmurou. Então apressou-se até chegar a Renée.

"Vovô!!" Renesmee exclamou com um enorme e brilhante sorriso crescendo em seu rosto ao ouvir a voz de Charlie. Jacob virou para olhar para Renesmee, sua expressão gentil e o sorriso bobo, que estava sempre presente em seus rosto em todas as vezes que olhava para ela. Emmett então deu um grito de vitória que assustou a todos e fez Rose errar uma nota, Jacob voltou sua atenção ao jogo enquanto murmurava algo para Emmett que gargalhou em resposta.

A campainha finalmente tocou minha vontade de correr e chegar à porta em menos de um segundo era enorme, mas conforme o combinado. Continuei sentada enquanto Esme, que estava lá fora cuidando de algumas flores que havia plantando semana passada com uma pequena ajudinha de Renesmee, foi em direção à eles.

"Oh! Olá!!" Esme os cumprimentou gentilmente e com surpresa em sua voz.

"Olá" Respondeu minha mãe.

"Vamos entrar, Bella esta lá dentro." Esme chegou à porta com apenas dois passos bem mais leves e silenciosos do que os que a seguiam. "Bella! Ela chamou gentilmente – Você tem visita". Eu levantei devagar pegando a mão de Renesmee, que caminhou ao meu lado até onde eles me esperavam, ouvi a respiração rápida de Charlie, ele estava mais nervoso que eu com tudo isso, podia ouvir seu coração, parecia que pularia dali a qualquer momento. Eu olhei para Jasper que ao encontrar meus olhos assentiu como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos e então um sentimento de calma invadiu a casa fazendo Charlie suspira aliviado. Finalmente eu os vi. Charlie estava suando, e Renée ficou um pouco confusa a me ver.

"Mãe!" Eu exclamei tentando parecer um pouco com a voz rouca que tinha, e me aproximando a abracei com o braço livre.

"Bella!! Que saudade!" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu a abraçava." Como você esta?"

"Estou ótima." Respondi com um sorriso enquanto me afastava. Eu estava começando a ficar com mais medo ainda, Renée agiu como se nada estivesse diferente, nesse momento eu gostaria de poder ouvir seus pensamentos.

"E você deve ser Renesmee." Ela falou gentilmente para Nessie que a fitava com um olhar curioso e balançava a cabeça com um pequeno sim.

"Ela é linda." Minha mãe falou voltando sua atenção a mim, eu sorri de volta e a chamei para sentarmos. Enquanto passávamos pela enorme, branca e iluminada sala os outros Cullens levantavam e os cumprimentaram educadamente, Jacob se aproximou e eu o apresentei, percebi que ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo por aqui. Todos eles saíram em direção ao jardim deixando-nos só. Ela e Charlie me seguiram até o sofá onde Edward nos esperava em pé com um mais uns de seus sorrisos perfeitos.

"Renée, é um prazer revê-la." Edward falou passando o braço ao redor da minha cintura. Renée e Charlie o cumprimentaram e sentamos. A conversa foi fácil, como sempre foi com minha mãe, eu estava mais calma ao ver que ela estava à vontade ao nosso lado, Charlie que parecia um pouco estranho, como se estivesse com dor. Minha mãe como de costume falou pelos cotovelos, contou como estava Phill, e as novas atividades que ela estava fazendo, suas novas amizades, seu trabalho, contou também que haviam mudado de casa recentemente e como eram às coisas, lugares e pessoas em Jacksonville.

"Eu já falei demais... e você? Como estão as coisas por aqui?" Com um sorriso bobo de mãe ela olhava para mim esperando por uma resposta. Quando eu abri a boca para começar a contar-lhe, Charlie se mexeu impaciente na cadeira.

"Renée, está tarde. Se você ainda quiser ir aquele restaurante em Port Angeles temos que ir agora." Charlie avisou calmamente.

"Vocês gostariam de nos acompanhar?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso para mim e para Edward.

"Adoraríamos." Edward respondeu antes que eu pudesse rejeitar o convite. Charlie e Renée se despediram com um até logo e saíram acompanhados de Carlisle e Esme até o carro.

"Como assim?" Encarei Edward assim que percebi que eles não podiam mais nos ouvir.

"Não é você que diz que comida humana não é tão ruim assim?" Ele disse com um sorriso travesso crescendo em seu rosto. Eu respondi com uma careta. "E Renée realmente quer nossa companhia." Ele complementou enquanto me puxava para mais perto dele.

"Bom apetite" Emmett desejou tentando conter uma risada , assim que entrou em casa pela porta dos fundos.

"Todos nós vamos?!" Falou Alice num tom de incerteza, o que era estranho de ouvir vindo dela.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao imaginar todos numa mesa com meu pai e minha mãe comendo. Alice fez uma careta, Emmett reclamou, Jasper e Rose não falaram nada, mas não pareciam tão aborrecidos.

"Digam que eu estou doente" Emmett tentou inventar uma desculpa para faltar o jantar.

"Emmett... todos nós vamos. É importante para Bella e Edward." Esme falou gentilmente.

"Um prato de comida não pode matar" Alice suspirou e subiu as escadas. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, ficando somente Rosalie.

"Eu posso cuidar dela enquanto você se arruma..." Rosalie ofereceu, mas o seu tom parecia mais um pedido.

"Claro. Obrigada." Eu respondi com um sorriso. Edward que estava com o braço ao redor da minha cintura me conduziu para a porta.


	6. Chapter 6

Em pé dentro do enorme closet rodeada de diversas roupas tentava escolher algo para vestir no jantar. Estava menos nervosa agora graças à positiva reação de minha mãe. A opção de roupa era tanta que eu não sabia nem para onde olhar. Edward me observava silenciosamente da cama, ele já estava pronto e em alguns minutos precisávamos ir para casa de Charlie, pega-lo. O resto de minha família já havia saído e provavelmente já estavam chegando em Port. Angeles. Eu me curvei para procurar algo em umas das gavetas de baixo, achei uma blusa vermelha igual a havia sido roubada por Vitória do meu quarto há um pouco mais de dois anos, durante o fim de semana que passei como prisioneira de Alice. Eu tinha certeza que não era a mesma, mas não me lembro de ter comprado outra. Fiquei olhando para a camisa enquanto percorria minhas vagas lembranças humanas procurando por um vestígio de memória do dia que a comprara, mas não pude lembrar.

-Precisa de ajuda? Edward perguntou em pé ao meu lado.

- Achei que não fosse perguntar. Falei ficando de pé e encarando a perfeição à minha frente. Ele se aproximou segurando minha cintura.

- Não estamos tão atrasados. Falou com um sorriso travesso crescendo no rosto. O encarei sem acreditar.

- Agora? Perguntei em quanto calculava o tempo. Ele me puxou mais para perto e beijou meu pescoço.

- Por que não? Indagou divertido.

Puxei-o pelo casaco e meus lábios encontraram o seus, ele me puxou caminhando para fora do closet e me jogando na cama. Cai na cama no exato momento que o celular tocava na cabeceira ao meu lado. Eu o puxei fazendo cair em cima de mim, ele olhou para o telefone rapidamente, eu o segurei pelo pescoço exigindo atenção e o beijei. Minhas mãos percorriam sua camisa e abria rapidamente os botões. Edward beijava-me com urgência. O telefone continuava tocando insistentemente. Eu tentava ignorar o irritante som de uma das músicas favoritas de Alice. Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, a minha orelha, contornava carinhosamente minha mandíbula com seus dedos, o virei subindo sobre o seu corpo e comecei a beijá-lo ferozmente enquanto minhas mãos corriam tentando tirar seu cinto. Com um longo suspiro Edward para me afastando e atende o celular.

- O que foi Alice?! Bufou com irritação.

- Podem parar! Venham já pra cá! Ela gritava, podia ouvir Emmett rindo ao fundo. Antes que Edward pudesse falar algo ela desligou.

-Droga! Sussurrei, ele riu baixinho. Levantei e peguei uma saia branca e a camisa vermelha e vestir rapidamente. Sai do closet e me deparei com o quarto vazio, fui até a pequena sala e Edward estava na porta esperando. Peguei meu casaco e saímos.

- Você está pensativa - Ele afirmou quebrando o silencio no carro. - O que você está pensando agora? Edward perguntou curioso.

-Na sua perfeição. Disse rindo.

-Bella - Ele falou balançando a cabeça negativamente, depois de um suspiro – Sinto-lhe informar, mas você continua uma péssima mentirosa. Charlie está curioso para nos ver comendo. Completou mudando de assunto.

- O que minha mãe pensou a tarde inteira? - Eu me virei para encarar seu rosto pouco iluminado pela luz que vinha do painel.

- Nada. - Ele falou pegando minha mão - Ela ficou desconfiada quando viu você, mas ela te reconheceu e depois que ela viu que você estava feliz, não se importou com as mudanças. Ela fez exatamente o que você fez. - Ele adicionou com um sorrindo em seu rosto angelical.

- O que eu fiz? Perguntei sem entender.

- Assim como você pensou assim que me conheceu. Ela simplesmente não liga para o que você virou, digamos assim, se você está feliz para ela está ótimo.

- Oh. Foi tudo que consegui falar, enquanto procurava em minha mente vestígios da noite que Edward me contou a verdade, na noite em que eu disse que eu simplesmente não me importava com que ele era. As imagens turvas passavam como um flash em minha mente. Virei-me observando atentamente as enormes arvores da floresta que passavam muito rápido. Estava feliz que tudo havia ocorrido perfeitamente bem, Edward e sua família, minha família, haviam sido perfeitos. E agora eu tinha minha mãe e meu pai ao meu lado novamente. Estava feliz que tudo tinha acabado desse jeito, muito melhor do que eu jamais imaginei.

Depois de passar e pegar Charlie e Renée, demos uma parada rápida na delegacia a pedido de Charlie e depois partimos para Port. Angeles.

Ao chegar no "La Bella Italia", o restaurante onde tive meu primeiro encontro com Edward, Alice nos esperava na frente encostada em seu porshe chamativo. Descemos do carro e acompanhávamos os passos lentos de Charlie e Renée.

- Boa noite. Alice saudou amigavelmente meus pais, e com um simples gesto nos convidou para entrarmos. – Conseguimos uma mesa, que acredito que caibam todos. Completou, ela quando os três estavam bem à frente, dando-lhe a chance de fuzilar eu e Edward com os olhos.

- Vocês não podiam esperar algumas horas? Perguntou ela olhando para mim.

- Não me olhe assim. - Falei – A culpa não é minha. Ela revirou os olhos rindo e agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para dentro do restaurante, deixando Edward para trás.

Logo ao entrar não pude deixar de nota a enorme mesa no fundo, onde sentava os Cullens, Jacob, e agora meus pais se juntavam a eles. Sentei no lugar vazio ao lado de Renesmee, que estava ao lado de Rosalie na ponta da mesa. Edward sentou na cadeira a minha frente, e Alice deslizou para o seu lugar ao lado de Jasper.

- Porque demorou mamãe? Renesmee perguntou baixinho, assim que sentamos. Emmett virou o rosto tentando engolir uma risada. Jasper e Alice riram baixinho. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para responder.

- Seu avô precisou parar na delegacia. Falou Edward calmamente. Satisfeita com a resposta ela voltou à atenção para a folha onde desenhava alegremente.

-Olá, meu nome é Taylor, e eu vou serví-los essa noite. O que vocês desejam beber? Perguntou com um sorriso bobo, a mulher alta e ruiva que se aproximou da mesa, seus cabelos caiam em seus ombros como um fino véu. Começamos a fazer os pedidos, mas ela não parecia prestar muita atenção em ninguém a não ser Emmett, que sentava na frente de Rosalie na ponta da mesa, estando assim mais perto da ruiva. Estava agradecida por não ser Edward, como da última vez que viemos aqui, mas Rosalie não parecia muito feliz com o comportamento da humana. Ela se arrastou para longe da mesa depois de anotar os pedidos. Emmett continuou acompanhando com os olhos a ruiva que andava desajeitadamente. Rose o chutou por baixo da mesa, fazendo o pular. Emmett virou seu rosto rapidamente para encarar a loira que não parecia muito satisfeita.

- Não! Disse Alice balançando o dedo indicador antes que Emmett soltasse uma de suas piadinhas. Ele fechou a boca rapidamente fazendo uma careta que fez com que Renesmee gargalhasse e ao ouvir aquele som angelical todos nos juntamos a ela.

A garçonete apareceu trazendo as bebidas e cestinhas de pães, Emmett agora não tirava os olhos de Rosalie e ela o encarava de volta. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e esticou a mão por cima da mesa, ela tentou impedir o que brotava sem seu rosto, mas não teve sucesso, estendeu a mão e entrelaçou com a dele. Os dois pareciam estar se comunicando silenciosamente com os olhares.

- Você não pode deixar pra pensar nisso quando estiverem à sós. Bufou Edward batendo de leve na cabeça de Emmett.

- Olhe para ela! – Emmett sussurrou – Não dá pra evitar. Completou fazendo Rosalie rir.

Renée e Esme pareciam conversar alegremente do outro lado da mesa, Charlie com o cardápio nas mãos nos analisava cuidadosamente, ao ver que eu observava o mostrou um sorriso tímido e desviou seu olhar. Renesmee cansará de desenhar e agora passava as páginas do cardápio, lendo cada item.

- Vocês estão prontos para fazer o pedido? Perguntou a garçonete ruiva voltando a aproximar-se.

- Eu quero sorvete. Renesmee falou rapidamente antes de todos fazendo Todos riram .

- Só depois de comer toda a comida. Falei para ela tentando parecer que isso sempre acontecia. Ela pareceu confusa, mas não questionou. Pelo menos não a mim, porem a vi virando e pondo sua pequena mão no rosto de Rosalie que sussurrou algo em seu ouvido em resposta – O que vão pedi? Perguntei para minha mãe e Charlie.

- Lasanha vegetariana. Pediu minha mãe depois de analisar o cardápio mais uma vez. Esme, Alice e Rosalie, pediram caesar salad. Jaz, Em, Jacob e Edward decidiram dividir uma pizza grande. Charlie e Carlisle pediram cada um, um Tuscan Stea. Escolhi para Renesmee uma porção pequena de spaghetti e para mim um ravióli de cogumelos. Depois de alguns segundos anotando o pedido, a garçonete saiu depois de tropeçar no pé da cadeira ao olhar para Emmett em vez de onde andava. Rosalie revirou os olhos e Jacob tentou não rir enquanto a ruiva levantava do chão sem graça.

De repente Alice parou de falar com Jasper, fixei meu olhar em seu pequeno rosto angelical, o olhar vago em seus olhos acusava que ela estava vendo alguma coisa muito diferente do restaurante, algo que provavelmente aconteceria num futuro próximo. Olhei para Edward ele olhava para Carlisle e sorria. Alice voltou a si novamente e também encarou Carlisle com um sorriso animado. Ele desviou o olhar dos dois filhos e voltou a conversar com Charlie. Todos esperavam ansiosamente para saber o que estava por vir, mas Alice voltou a contar o que estivera contando a Jasper com mais animação que antes. Ele a olhava incrédulo. - Não vai contar o que foi? Ele perguntou curioso.

- Próxima semana vocês saberão. Respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Nessa hora a garçonete apareceu trazendo a comida. Se aproximando serviu a todos. Renée começou a comer Esme a seguiu. Edward olhou rapidamente para Charlie, que o encarava curioso, cortou um pedaço de pizza e levando até a boca, mastigou rapidamente, e depois engoliu. Charlie desviou o olhar desconfiado e intrigado. Eu ajudei a Renesmee a comer, ela estava curiosa enquanto cortava o macarrão, depois de provar pareceu gostar e insistiu em comer sozinha. Olhei em volta e vi Alice ciscando com garfo em seu prato, Emmett comia a pizza ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder as caretas, o que não fazia com sucesso. Eu olhei para o meu prato, não parecia tão ruim assim, provavelmente estaria melhor do que da última vez que provei. Eu desenrolei os talheres, peguei meu garfo, e espetei um ravióli. Eu coloquei na boca, mastigando enquanto tentava distinguir o sabor. Os cogumelos tinham um gosto estranho, como se fosse terra, terra havia sido a palavra que Edward usou quando mordeu aquele pedaço de pizza no ano em que cheguei a Forks, a textura grudenta da massa fazia cócegas na minha língua. Eu engoli rapidamente e bebi um gole da coca antes de olhar pra cima, ao fazer isso me deparei com Edward que ria baixinho de mim. Tentei parecer confortável enquanto comia um ravióli de cogumelos que mais parecia argila. Desviei a atenção do meu prato e encarei Edward e Emmett que sussurravam algo. Com um movimento rápido, Edward trocou seu prato cheio com o de Jacob. Jacob fingindo que nada acontecera começou a comer o grande pedaço de pizza que aparecera no seu prato antes vazio. Olhei para Renée e Charlie, mas eles não olhavam em nossa direção estavam distraídos conversando com meu Esme. Voltei à visão para Edward que ria baixinho da minha expressão.

- Está gostoso seu ravióli? Perguntou Emmett abafando uma risada, enquanto passava seu prato disfarçadamente para Edward que trocou pelo vazio de Jacob. Eu olhei para Jacob e para Charlie, voltei a encarar Jacob.

- O que? Eu estou com fome! Protestou ele num sussurro com a boca cheia de pizza. Alice e Rosalie já haviam acabado de comer. Jasper provavelmente também havia dado sua pizza para Jacob, retornei à comer o pouco que faltava do meu ravióli com gosto de terra.

- Posso tomar sorvete agora? Perguntou uma doce voz ao meu lado. Virei e minha pequena princesa me olhava com seus grandes e profundos olhos castanhos ansiosos pela resposta.

- Claro. Falei sorrindo, com um gesto Edward chamou a garçonete que prontamente fez o pedido e saiu. Voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo um pequeno prato com duas bolas de sorvete de chocolate com uma cobertura marrom liquido caindo ao redor das curvas das grandes bolas geladas. Renesmee devorou com felicidade terminando toda melada. Terminei meu ravióli ao mesmo tempo em que ela acabou seu sorvete, eu a peguei e levei ao banheiro. O pequeno banheiro era claro, em comparação com o resto do ambiente, havia um grande espelho na parede, peguei Renesmee no colo e eu fui até a pia com, ligando-a e limpando sua boca suja de sorvete da pequena que me observava curiosa.

- Com sono? Perguntei ao vê-la coçando os olhos com suas pequenas mãos fechados parecendo duas bolinhas muito brancas em contraste com o tom escuro da blusa que usava, as longas mangas estavam sujas de sorvete e molho, apanhei dentro da bolsa uma blusa limpa e a troquei, ela respondeu com um aceno positivo depois de um grande bocejo. Assim que acabei de trocá-la guardei a blusa suja na bolsa que coloquei no ombro, estendi os braços para ela que se jogou envolvendo meu pescoço com seus pequenos e quentes braços. Antes que pudesse sair do banheiro minha mãe entrou.

- Bella! - Falou sorrindo – Gostei do restaurante, vocês vem sempre aqui? Indagou enquanto ia até a pia lavar as mãos.

- Sim. – Respondi me aproximando.

- Estou tão feliz por você. Ela declarou virando para pegar minha mão, o toque gelado não a causou nenhuma reação.

- Estou feliz por você ter vindo. Eu anunciei sorrindo.

- Vamos a pequena está cansada. Ela me puxou depois de passar a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos de Renesmee. Minha mãe me conduziu direto para fora do restaurante, onde todos esperavam pacientemente por nós. Esme e Carlisle se ofereceram para levar Charlie e Renée para casa. Despedi-me de minha mãe com a promessa que a veria no outro dia. Ela deu um rápido beijo de boa noite em mim e em Renesmee que já estava meio adormecida no meu colo.

Assim que meus pais e a acompanhante de Charlie entraram no carro com Esme e Carlisle, Alice chegou ao meu lado e pegou Renesmee do meu colo a ajeitando agilmente em seus braços.

- Alice o que você...

- Divirtam-se. Ela falou para mim e para Edward, e virou-se e entrou no carro de Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 7

- Vamos dar uma volta? Perguntou a voz aveludada atrás de mim. Sem nenhuma palavra apenas um sorriso segui Edward até o carro. Ele Ligou o carro e começou a andar.

-Quer comemorar uma coisa comigo?

-O que você está comemorando? Retruquei

-Estou celebrando a oportunidade finalmente ficar a sós com minha esposa.

- Todas as noites ficamos a sós. Contestei rindo.

- Mas essa noite será diferente. Falou com meu sorriso preferido.

- Ok. Eu sorri, abri a janela do carro para deixar entrar o ar. Eu me sentia sufocada, e o vento frio era um alívio. O vento acariciava a minha pele quando batia no Ligou o rádio. Uma voz grave, baixa e melodiosa, se espalhou pelo carro.

- Onde estamos indo? Seus lábios se contorceram enquanto ele ainda olhava para a estrada. Fiz um bico ao perceber que ele não iria responder. Seus olhos dourados, gentis, mas intensos prenderam os meus, e eu perdi a linha de pensamento. Eu continuei olhando pra ele até que ele virou o olhar.

- Calma. – Respondeu rindo baixinho. – Estamos quase chegando. Eu observei os faróis virando com as curvas na estrada. Eles se moviam rápido demais, passávamos zunindo por supermercados, lojas de roupas, casas e pequenos restaurantes. Como uma noite de sexta normal, havia muitas pessoas na rua apesar de já passar das onze. Em poucos minutos estávamos estacionando na frente do The Rose Theatre. Lembro que Charlie uma vez mencionara que o Rose Theatre sempre passava filmes antigos e clássicos as sextas e sábados.

- Hoje vi no jornal que Casablanca estava na sessão das onze e meia. - Explicou ele a me ver perplexa. Casablanca era um dos meus clássicos favoritos e ela sabia disso, ele estava ao meu lado enquanto chorava na parte em que Sam toca "As Time Goes By" para Ilsa , na última vez que vi . – Vamos? Ele convidou com um sorriso deslumbrante ao me estender a mão já ao abrir a porta pra mim.

- A sessão começará em cinco minutos. – Anunciou a bilheteira sendo estranhamente educada. – Bom filme. Desejou entregando as entradas para Edward pelo pequeno buraco no vidro de sua cabine.

- Obrigada. Boa noite. Respondi.

Entramos e o cinema estava um tanto vazio apesar da grande movimentação lá fora. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a sala quatro, ao entrar me surpreendi. A sala estava quase lotada, havia somente alguns lugares vazios. Por sorte, havia dois assentos livres em no meio da sala. Edward me guiou até eles e o ocupamos. Ele virou para mim com uma expressão divertida e disse:

- Você quer pipoca? Antes que eu pudesse responder as luzes se apagaram e o filme começou. Ele colocou o braço a minha volta me apertando contra ele.

Já no final do filme enquanto ouvia Humphrey Bogart dizendo "Nós sempre teremos Paris. De repente senti sua respiração em meu rosto e inclinei à cabeça. Cada músculo de meu corpo se esticava.  
- Nós sempre... - Edward cochichou ao meu ouvido, sua voz soava em meus ouvidos como a mais bela canção. Pensei que fosse terminar a frase com "teremos Paris", mas ele não o fez...

- Nos teremos para sempre.

Estiquei o braço e peguei sua mão, apertando tão forte quanto podia. Quando me virei, ele gentilmente me acariciou o rosto, desenhando o contorno de meus lábios.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou ele também.

Nós nos beijamos enquanto o filme terminava. O beijo dele era gentil e intenso, no momento que senti aqueles lábios macios tocarem o meu me esqueci completamente de onde estávamos. Nada mais existia. O mundo era só Edward e eu...eu e Edward...Tudo o mais era evaporando-se no ar, quanto mais ficávamos juntos, mais nosso beijo se aprofundava.  
As luzes se acenderam. Nós ainda nos beijávamos. Só paramos quando todos no cinema começaram a aplaudir espontaneamente. Olhamos um para o outro com ar cúmplice Edward apenas sorriu e eu tive aquela antiga sensação de que estava corando, meu olhar ainda preso ao seu. Depois que todos saíram do cinema, Edward me tomou pela mão e me puxou da cadeira. Andamos pelo corredor estreito abraçados, caminhamos até o carro, eu sorria feito uma boba.

A volta para casa foi curta, além de Edward dirigir muito rápido, a conversa fez com que parecesse mais rápida. Passamos por Forks e seguimos a estrada que levava para a casa dos Cullens. Ao avistar a casa, tudo parecia normal, a luz da sala estava acessa, podia ouvir o grande coração de Jacob bombeando sangue na sala junto com o resto de minha família, ouvia a respiração calma de Renesmee no quarto de cima, o antigo quarto de Edward, provavelmente já estivesse dormindo. Havia três grandes lobos sentados na frente da casa, reconheci assim que nos aproximamos mais, eram Leah, Seth e Quill. Edward antes calmo e sorridente ficou rígido ao meu lado. Esta era uma reação que eu conhecia bem.

- O que houve? Perguntei com o medo crescendo dentro de mim.

- Vamos. Ele falou estacionando o carro onde estávamos e saindo do seu lugar, eu o segui ele tomou-me pela mão e caminhamos apressadamente para casa. Tentei sorrir ao passar pelos enormes lobos que nos encaravam, antes de chegarmos a porta, ela se abriu e mostrou Carlisle com olhos preocupados.

- Conte-me tudo. Edward ordenou olhando para Jacob assim que entramos na sala.


	8. Chapter 8

Eu sabia que a ordem de Edward a Jacob havia sido por minha causa. Será que o que quer que tenha acontecido era tão ruim que ele não queria me contar? Olhava para Jacob esperando alguma explicação sua mandíbula estava contraída, isso era algo que ele sempre fazia quando tentava se acalmar, ele parecia nervoso. Eu comecei a ficar mais preocupada mais fui invadida por uma onda de calma, provavelmente vinda do poderoso dom de Jasper que me observava do outro lado da sala.

- O bando achou um cheiro diferente essa noite, não é um vampiro, nem humano, não sabemos o que pode ser, é um cheiro desconhecido para nós. Sam acabou de achar uma trilha fresca, vamos segui-la, vim saber se querem ir conosco. Falou ele olhando para Edward e Carlisle que assentiram com a cabeça. Eu relaxei, não devia ser nada de mais, era só um cheiro diferente. Aparentemente minha família não pensava o mesmo.

- Vamos. Emmett levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Jasper levantou, mas Alice não soltou sua mão. Ela o fitava com olhar preocupado.

- Carlisle? Perguntou ela. Carlisle estava todo esse tempo em silêncio, sua concentração era visível, podia ver preocupação estampada em seus olhos.

- Temos que ir. Respondeu já caminhando para a porta, seguido de Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob. Sem pensar eu o segui e só percebi que Alice, Rosalie e Esme estavam atrás de mim quando Edward parou e virou.

- Não. É perigoso, vocês devem ficar. Falou com a voz dura.

- Corta essa, Edward. Falou Rosalie passando por ele para estar ao lado de Emmett.

- Alguém precisa ficar com Renesmee. Carlisle lembrou.

- Eu fico. Falou Esme voltando para dentro de casa.

- Bella, - Edward me chamou num sussurro baixo – É perigoso.

- Eu não vou ficar longe de você. Eu vou com vocês.

- Edward. Falou Carlisle, Edward o encarou por uns segundos e com um suspiro voltou-se para mim e pegando minha mão e começamos a correr junto com os outros para La Push. Jacob acelerou a velocidade e com um pulo explodiu virando um enorme lobo de pêlos castanhos.

Em menos de quinze minutos estávamos Jake parou de correr e foi na frente nos mostrando o caminho, entramos na floresta até chegarmos a uma ampla clareira onde Sam e o resto do bando nos esperava. Havia mais lobos, o bando havia crescido com uma velocidade espantosa. Todos os lobos estavam em uma linha atrás de Sam, que estava em sua forma humana. Olhando para a grande matilha, pude reconhecer alguns rostos, havia cinco lobos menores que nunca havia visto antes.

Sam com um gesto convidou a Carlisle a seguir a trilha, Carlisle se aproximou e com um longo suspiro, virou-se para Sam. Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado. Olhei para ele, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Carlisle.

- Temo que saiba com que estamos lidando. Falou voltando-se para Sam

- Reconhece esse cheiro? Sam perguntou curioso.

- Sim, filhos da lua. Esta é uma trilha fresca de um lobisomem.

Os lobos novos o encararam sem entender, somente os que tinham participado da batalha com os Volturis compreenderam logo. Como Aro havia esclarecido os lobisomens, de La Push, que até então achávamos que eram lobisomens eram na verdade _metamorfos_, isso é, seres com capacidade de mudar de forma. A forma escolhida havia sido o lobo, mas podia ser qualquer outro ser. Carlisle havia me contado uma vez que os lobisomens são muito mais perigosos, descontrolados e sedentos por sangue.

- Os lobisomens, diferentes de vocês – Explicou Carlisle ao ver a confusão nos olhos de alguns lobos - não têm a escolha de se transformar ou não. Todas as noites de lua cheia eles assumem a forma de um lobo, durante o dia é um humano qualquer, impossível reconhecer. Eles são muito fortes, alguns mais forte do que qualquer um de nós. Mas não pode ser muitos, três no máximo, eles não se dão bem em grupos, um trio é consideravelmente grande. E aqui – ele fez um gesto com a mão em direção ao chão onde havia marca das enormes patas. – só há um.

- Deve haver um jeito de vencê-los. Sam argumentou.

- Estamos em maior quantidade. – Afirmou Edward – Há uma chance.

- Seguiremos a trilha agora? Perguntou Emmett animado esperando por alguma ação. Sam olhou para Carlisle pedindo sua opinião.

- Acho mais seguro não, não essa hora da noite. É à hora em que estão mais fortes. Explicou.

- Amanha pela manhã voltaremos. Anunciou Sam, o bando se virou e desapareceu na escuridão que cingia a floresta. Jacob se aproximou, levantando a mão toquei seu pêlo macio, seus enormes e brilhantes olhos negros estavam apreensivos.

- Não se preocupe, ela está bem. Sussurrei baixinho sabendo qual era o medo dele naquele momento. Ele deu um meio sorriso jogando sua enorme língua entre os dentes brancos.

- E se não conseguirmos? Rosalie perguntou incomodada, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa.

- Porque não conseguiríamos? Retrucou Emmett.

- Talvez estejam de passagem. Sugeriu Alice esperançosamente. Ignorando o comentário de Emmett.

- Talvez, mas seja o que for temos que agir logo, antes que haja intervenção dos Volturis.

- Como assim? Perguntei sem entender o porquê da tamanha preocupação deles. E porque isso era algo que evolveria os Volturis.

- Os Voturis vêm tentando eliminá-los há séculos, e se souberem da existência deles aqui viriam sem hesitar. - Explicou Jasper. – Não se preocupe – ele falou ao sentir a onda de preocupação que me invadiu ao pensar na possibilidade de ter os Volturis aqui mais uma vez – Nós saberemos se eles decidirem vir. Adicionou ele, depois de me acalmar com seu estranho dom. Alice concordou. Eu estendi minha mão pra Edward, e ele pegou. E estávamos correndo de novo seguindo os cinco vampiros a nossa frente.

Ao chegar em casa, Esme estava na porta, Carlisle a abraçou ao vê-lâ, estavam todos se acomodando na sala. Sentei ao lado de Edward no sofá, Emmett puxou Rosalie para perto de si no sofá branco, ela repousou em seus braços. Alice estava sentada no chão com Jasper deitado em seu colo. Jacob com a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, enquanto Carlisle murmurava o acontecido aos ouvidos de Esme.

- Como eles surgiram? Perguntei, depois de minutos pensando no assunto, para Carlisle que ainda estava em pé abraçado com Esme.

- Não se sabe exatamente quando eles surgiram. O relato mais antigo de um homem tendo se transformado em lobo veio da mitologia da Grécia antiga. A história conta que Lycaon desagradou Zeus e a divindade o transformou num lobo. Depois desse houve muitas outras histórias, apesar de não saberem como eles se reproduziam, pois em pouco tempo a terra estava cheia dos filhos de Lycaon. Em tempos medievais acreditavam que caso um homem se desnudasse e rolasse sobre a areia numa noite de lua cheia, existia uma possibilidade enorme, de esse ser humano, se transformar num Lobisomem. Outras lendas aduziam que a transformação era inevitável quando se bebia num regato onde tivesse bebido um lobo, quando se era mordido por um lobo raivoso ou quando simplesmente se comia acônito. Somente na inquisição foi comprovada que era pela contaminação, mordida, de um lobisomem Depois de transformado, sai nas noites de lua cheia procurando sangue, matando ferozmente tudo que se move. Todos escutaram com silencio o que Carlisle contará. Ao termino da explicação continuou o enorme silêncio que se estendia pela casa, podíamos ouvir somente o coração de Jacob e Renesmee, e ninguém se sujeitou a quebrar-lo. Todos pareciam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Jacob levantou e subiu as escadas, ouvi ele abrindo a porta do quarto onde Renesmee estava, eu vaguei em direção às janelas do fundo, eu encostei minha cabeça na janela de vidro da sala de estar, o Lua estava brilhando tanto que iluminava toda a floresta, comecei a pensar em como na próxima manhã, quando fossemos seguir a trilha, e se o encontrarmos o que faríamos exatamente. E Charlie e Renée estavam a salvo? Corriam eles algum perigo? Eu havia prometido que me encontraria com minha mãe logo pela manhã. Suspirei alto, sentir Edward se aproximando, os braços dele seguraram a minha cintura, eu virei e o abracei com força, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Murmurou em meu ouvido.

xxxx

_N/A: I__gorsambora__, Jazz.C, Li Cullen, Dark Yuuki e Dani Cullen.94 brigadaaa pelos coments *---* Espero que estejam gostando da fic ^^. _

_Bjus :* _


	9. Chapter 9

Olhei para os pequenos números que indicavam à hora no canto direto da tela do computador, marcavam dois minutos para as cinco do dia dez de setembro. Renesmee completava hoje dois anos, com tamanho de uma criança de cinco anos. Seu crescimento havia diminuído esses últimos meses. Levantei e segui em direção ao quarto de Renesmee, ela acordaria a qualquer momento. Ao entrar no quarto, observei-a dormindo, ela parecia tão tranqüila e feliz, hoje seria um longo dia. Daqui a alguns minutos Edward, Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper sairiam com os lobos para seguir a trilha encontrada na noite anterior, eu passaria o dia aqui arrumando as coisas da festinha de aniversário de Renesmee que Alice resolverá fazer. Enquanto pensava como iria ser o dia e nas chances das coisas darem certo ou não, a porta do quarto abriu silenciosamente, o cheiro delicioso que eu conhecia bem invadiu o quarto, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado no chão ao lado da cama, sem uma palavra, o encarei nos olhos, seus olhos cor de topázio maravilhada, ainda acho que nunca vou me acostumar com sua beleza.

- Bella... - ele sussurrou com um dedo tocando as minhas bochechas e beijando a ponta do meu nariz. Eu suspirei e aproximei dele, que me abraçou forte contra si. Renesmee se mexeu, nos separamos para vê-la.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou ela com um sorriso que não escondia seu rostinho de sono.

- Bom dia querida. - Respondemos juntos, o que a fez rir.

- Dormiu bem? - Perguntou Edward.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente fazendo alguns de seus pequenos cachos caírem em seu rosto.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? - Perguntei levantando e sentando na cama, em quanto tirava o cabelo de seu rosto angelical.

- Seu aniversário. - Disse Alice animada da porta. Renesmee abriu um enorme sorriso, pois já sabia que teria uma pequena festa, como Alice dizia. Ela fazia uma festa de aniversario todos os dias dez, Renesmee adorava.

- Feliz Aniversário. – Desejamos, eu, Alice e Edward ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Renesmee rir baixinho e corar. Inclinando-me dei um beijo na sua testa. Edward a pegou no colo sussurrou os parabéns em seu ouvido, passando os pequenos bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço ela o abraçou forte até Alice literalmente arrancar-la dos seus braços e descer com ela fazendo maior bagunça. Edward me estendeu a mão ao tomá-la ele me puxou contra si e me beijou, um beijou delicado, manso e carinhoso.

- Hora de você ver seus presentes. - Alice gritou lá de baixo.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu curto demais, ele se afastou e eu sorri levemente.

- Vamos. - Ele falou me puxando para fora do quarto.

Ao chegarmos à sala Renesmee estava animada ao lado de Rosalie enquanto esperava Emmett, que havia ido até a garagem, trazer seu presente. Em alguns segundos Emmett apareceu com carregando uma enorme caixa que tornava impossível ver seu rosto. Renesmee arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho do presente e ficou de pé esperando com a ansiedade estampada em seus olhos. Assim que Emmett pôs a grande caixa no chão Renesmee já estava rasgando o papel de embrulho, cheio de pequenos gatinhos em um fundo rosa, o que fez com que todos rissem de sua impaciência. Ao descobrir a parte de cima e arrancar o tampo da caixa com sua força sobrenatural, seus olhos brilharam de felicidade ao se deparar com uma bicicleta roxa com detalhes azuis. A última vez que havíamos ido a um bosque em Port. Angeles com Renesmee, ela havia ficado fascinada com algumas crianças andando de bicicletas.

- Obrigado, Tia Rose e Tio Emmett. - Ela os abraçou sem tirar os olhos de seu novo brinquedo.

- Agora o meu presente. - Alice resmungou impaciente. Jasper limpou a garganta fazendo barulho – Nosso presente. - Alice corrigiu rindo para ele. Pegou Renesmee no colo e cobrindo seus olhos com sua alva e pequena mão deslizou para fora da casa, todos nós as seguimos até os fundos da casa, Alice continuou saltitando até uma das enormes árvores que havia nos jardim dos fundos, ao chegar a uma pequena, mas segura escada (Edward e Jacob haviam feito questão de ajudar a construir e testá-la), Alice desvendou os olhos de Renesmee, que ao ver seu presente ela ficou apenas olhando sem falar nada, parecia um pouco confusa, todos nós esperávamos que ela falasse algo, Edward ria e Alice pareceu ficar meio triste com a reação da pequena em seus braços.

- Ela não sabe o que é isso. - Rosalie concluiu, Edward afirmou apenas balançando a cabeça ainda rindo.

- Ops! - Falou Alice rindo – Isso é uma casa na árvore. Todas as crianças adoram. – ela explicou a Renesmee enquanto caminhava levemente pelos degraus.

- Olha, aqui tem tudo. – elas desapareceram de vista ao entrar na enorme casa da árvore. Alice com a ajuda de Jasper, Edward e Jacob que insistiram em ajudar para ter certeza que ali seria seguro para Renesmee, vinham trabalhando nesta há algumas semanas. Eu ainda estava surpresa pelo seu tamanho, mas com Alice como construtora não tinha como ser menor.

- Eu vou morar aqui? - Renesmee perguntou ainda confusa. Nós rimos, enquanto Alice explicava-lhe que era apenas um lugar para ela brincar, apesar de poder dormir lá quando quisesse. Com um ligeiro pulo, Alice estava na nossa frente, Renesmee agora parecia mais animada com o presente. – Obrigada, tia Alice e Tio Jasper.

- E ali – Carlisle apontou para trás da árvore onde tinha um pequeno playground colorido. – está o presente... do vovô e da vovó. - Alice completou rindo excitadamente.

- Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu com seu majestoso sorriso no rosto, enquanto se jogava para o colo de Esme.

Depois de alguns minutos, Renesmee já havia ido até o playground e a casa da árvore duas vezes, resolvemos entrar. Pois logo teríamos que sair para seguir a trilha com o bando, estávamos esperando somente Jacob chegar. Enquanto voltávamos para dentro de casa, um barulho alto suficiente fez com que Carlisle risse e Renesmee se assustasse.

- Que barulho é esse, vovô? - Perguntou com seus intensos olhos castanhos arregalados, enquanto suas mãos estavam segurando a própria barriga como se esta estive caindo.

- Seu estômago. - Esme disse amavelmente. – vamos comer alguma coisa? - Perguntou enquanto a pegava no colo. Era incrível como Renesmee quase não andava, sempre pulando de um colo para o outro.

- Posso comer sorvete? - Perguntou ela entusiasmada.

- Sim. - Falou Edward ao mesmo tempo em que eu e Esme respondemos "Não". Olhei para Edward que murmurou algo como "só hoje, é aniversário dela." Ignorei-o e voltando minha atenção para ela, sugerir:

- Que tal algumas panquecas?

- É bom? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Você vai adorar. - Falou Esme enquanto seguimos para a cozinha.

Esme entregou Renesmee a mim, enquanto procurava nos armários os materiais necessários para o café da manhã da meia- humana da casa. Nessie inquieta escapuliu dos meus braços e engatinhou por cima do balcão até o outro lado onde Rosalie e Alice, estavam.

Assim que se aproximou de suas tias, com um movimento rápido sentou na beira do balcão, deixando suas pernas curtinhas balançando para frente e para trás no espaço vazio, e colocou sua mão no rosto perfeito de Rosalie, o contraste entre a pele delas era visível. A pele de Renesmee apesar de muito branca era rosada, seus pequenos dedinhos brincavam no rosto alvo da formosa loira.

- Não. – Respondeu Rosalie com gentileza – nós vamos precisar sair, será rápido, mas podemos brincar quando voltarmos. Respondeu ela a pequena. Renesmee virou para me encarar e perguntou:

- Onde está Jacob?

- Ele aparecerá logo. - Afirmou Edward. Renesmee voltou sua atenção para a avó que mistura os ingredientes que pareciam estranhos e novos para ela e mal cheirosos para mim. Ela observava cada movimento de Esme com cuidado.

- Seth! - Anunciou Alice enquanto Carlisle caminhava até a porta. Apesar de Alice não poder vê-los o cheiro dos lobisomens sempre os denunciavam. Assim como os vampiros, eles também tinham cheiros que os diferenciavam. Um forte cheiro, algo parecido com madeira recém cortada. O cheiro de Seth era algo mais leve, menos fedorento do que o de Jacob, como Emmett gostava de lembrar.

A porta da frente foi aberta. Seth entrou na casa com dois curtos passos, seu coração bombeava forte e alto o bastante para ser percebido por mim, apesar do barulho que Alice, Esme, Rosalie e Renesmee faziam ao meu lado, conversando animadamente.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Emmett começou a se movimentar animadamente para o que estava por vir tentando arrastar Edward, Jasper e Carlisle para fora.

– Hey! Parabéns, Nessie. – Seth desejou ao vê-la. Ele se aproximou e bagunçou seu cabelo com um carinho desajeitado, ela afastou-se de suas mãos sorrindo.

- Prontos? - Carlisle perguntou depois de apanhar o pequeno celular e pôr em seu bolso. Como da ultima vez, eu, Rosalie e Alice caminhamos até eles, prontas para irmos, mas, mais uma vez fomos barradas.

- É mais seguro vocês ficarem. Não sabemos o que esperar quando chegar lá e Charlie e Renée logo estarão aqui. Carlisle falou antes que Edward e Jasper protestassem.

Os acompanhei até a porta. Emmett saiu correndo na frente, seguido de Jasper e Carlisle. Edward estava ao meu lado ainda na frente da casa, minha mão ainda entrelaçada com a sua.

- Te amo. Ele sussurrou depois de me beijar.

- Cuidado. Pedi com a voz muita baixa. Ele trilhou as curvas do meu rosto com seus dedos, antes de beijar minha testa e virando-se correr pela floresta atrás de seus irmãos e Carlisle, que esperavam ao longe. Assim que Edward desapareceu do campo de vista, sentir um vazio me encher, dando as costas para a floresta, que hoje parecia mais verde e quieta, entrei em casa.

Antes de chegar à cozinha pude ouvir flashes. Alice estava tirando milhões de fotos de Renesmee e Rosalie, que ignoravam a pequena e se concentravam em sua conversa. Rosalie contava para ela um conto antigo, Renesmee a ouvia com atenção.

- Bella! Alice exclamou tirando uma foto minha, me pegando fora de guarda. Renesmee olhou para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto que se desmanchou ao ver minha expressão.

- Tudo bem, mamãe? Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Está tudo ótimo. Respondeu Alice pulando. Renesmee voltou sua atenção para Rosalie que voltou a lhe contar a historia. – Bella, para de se preocupar. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Você não parecia tão convicta ontem. Eu a lembrei.

- Mas hoje estou. Concluiu me empurrando para mais perto da mesa. Revirando os olhos sentei na cadeira ao lado de Rosalie.

- Eu pego. Alice falou do nada.

- Obrigada, querida. Esme agradeceu, enquanto depositava a primeira panqueca pronta num grande prato a minha frente. Se virando, em seguida, para despejar mais massa na frigideira. Alice, deixando a câmera de lado, flutuou até a porta no canto da cozinha. Ao abri-la revelou-se uma grande dispensa com largas prateleiras cheias de alimentos e coisas do tipo, com um leve pulo pegou uma pequena garrafinha de mel, em forma de ursinho, passando rapidamente pela geladeira pegou a geléia de amoras e colocou os dois na frente de Renesmee ao lado do grande prato de panquecas.

Renesmee esperava curiosa. Rosalie me passou um par de talheres. Enquanto eu cortava um pedaço da panqueca para Nessie, Alice já estava com a câmera na mão tirando mais fotos. Renesmee começou a comer os pequenos pedaços quadrados que havia corta. O barulho do flash já estava irritando. O mesmo barulhinho de dois em dois segundos.

- Alice você não acha que já não tem fotos suficientes? Você vai deixar minha filha cega! Eu falei rindo. Alice guardou a câmera, mas antes fez uma careta.

- O que achou? - Perguntou Esme, depois de depositar mais três panquecas no prato e desligar o fogo. – Gostou? Renesmee balançou a cabeça, estava com a boca cheia de panquecas e toda lambuzada. Suas mãos estavam sujas de mel e seu queixo estava com vestígios de geléia.

Passamos cerca de trinta minutos conversando enquanto Renesmee comia. Alice estava radiante, planejando milhões de coisas.

-Alguém precisa de um banho. Comentou Esme rindo de Nessie que acabará de tomar seu suco. Renesmee respondeu com um de seus sorrisos traquinas.

- Agora vem cá. – Falei esticando os braços para ela, que se jogou em meu colo – Vou te mostrar o presente que eu e seu pai compramos. E sua tia não nós deixou dar ao arrancar você do quarto daquele jeito. Falei me virando para encarar Alice.

- Vocês demoraram demais. Alice respondeu com uma expressão inocente. Subi as escadas e passei direto pelo antigo quarto de Edward, entrando no banheiro.

- Vamos primeiro lavar suas mãos. Expliquei para Renesmee que parecia confusa ao entrar no banheiro.

Eu a sentei ao lado da pia, na bancada fria de granito e a analisei.

- Acho que você realmente precisa de um banho. Falei rindo ao ver seu estado. Ela riu e começou a tirar o pijama, enquanto eu me virava e ia ligar o chuveiro.

- Eu podia dar uma ajeitadinha, sabe... no presente. Alice falou manhosa. Já fazia uma semana e ela não desistia. Desde o dia em que eu e Edward decidimos o que faríamos para o aniversário de Renesmee Alice vinha querendo ajudar a organizar, mas eu e Edward vínhamos impedindo-a.

- Não precisa Alice. Está tudo pronto. Falei rindo. Ela fez um bico. Emburrada e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. Ignorando a minha pequena irmã, virei-me, e pegando Nessie comecei a dar-lhe banho.

A água estava fria, do jeito que ela gostava. Renesmee adorava passar horas brincando na banheira até seus dedinhos ficarem todos engelhados. Renesmee protestou ao termino do banho, querendo passar mais tempo brincando, mas aceitou sair sem discussões ao lembrar-lhe do presente e que seus avós estavam chegando.

Alice me estendeu a toalha, eu a enrolei em Nessie. Depois de destampar o ralo da banheira, peguei Renesmee nos braços e caminhei até o antigo quarto de Edward.

- Eu escolho a roupa dela! Alice gritou correndo para seu quarto. Eu corri atrás, ainda com Renesmee nos braços, e a impedi puxando-a pelo braço.

- Alice, você não pode entrar ai. Eu avisei. Alice bateu o pé como uma criança mimada.

- Porque a tia Alice não pode entrar no quarto dela? Renesmee perguntou sem enteder. Nesse instante os olhos de Alice ficaram turvos por uma fração de segundo.

- Seus pais. Alice avisou com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto pálido e angelical.

- Já? Eu olhei para o relógio de parede ao fundo do corredor. Já eram 8:30, o tempo havia corrido e eu não sentido. Ao ver o quão tarde já eram comecei a me preocupar com Edward que ainda não tinha voltado nem ligado. Alice se afastou devagar de mim e enquanto rodava a maçaneta eu a puxei de volta, um barulho forte de algo rompendo soou na casa até então silenciosa, Alice cambaleou em minha direção com a maçaneta na mão.

- Tudo bem ai em cima? Esme perguntou como uma boa mãe.

- Sim. Eu respondi com o olhar fixo em Alice.

- Não me olhe assim, foi você. Alice disse deixando a maçaneta cair no chão.

Pode ouvir o barulho do carro de Charlie, ele demoraria ainda uns 3 minutos para chegar. O cheiro dele invadiu minhas narinas , minha garganta começou a queimar.

-Alice... - Eu supliquei .

- Bella, você me ama? Ela perguntou.

- Alice, isso não vale! Você sabe que eu não resisto à chantagem emocional! Falei, sabendo que se ela continuasse o que começou, eu ia acabar cedendo.

- O quanto você me ama, Bells? Ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Mamãe... – Renesmee chamou, mexendo em meus cabelos – O vovô está chegando. O barulho estava mais alto e o cheiro de sangue humano 'gritava', a queimação da minha garganta estava inquieta.

- Eu sei, amor. – Falei ajeitando ela em meus braços – Alice, por favor. Esqueça isso...

A porta se abriu e o três pessoas entraram, o cheiro maravilhoso de Edward me alcamou e antes que pudesse me virar para direção da escada, ele estava ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? Eu perguntei me jogando em seu peito. Ele me apertou contra si, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Seus dedos correram pelo rosto rosado de renesmee a fazenedo sorrir.

- Sim. Está tudo bem. Depois eu conto tudo, seus pais estão chegando. - Ele falou pegando Renesmee nos braços.

-É melhor vocês mostrarem logo o quarto. Alice bufou. Eu havia me esquecido de sua presença, olhei para ela e depois para Edward, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Renesmee seu pai e sua mãe resolveram te dar um novo quarto... – Alice começou, mas parou ao ver o olhar mortífero de Edward cravado nela. Ela revirou os olhos e fechou a boca com uma chave imaginaria.

- Você é impossível. – Edward falou para Alice, enquanto se abaixava e deixava Renesmee no chão.

- Mas você me ama! Alice exclamou rindo, depois de abrir a porta quebrada com um empurrão e entrou no quarto saltitando.

Antes de entrar no quarto Renesmee puxou a toalha branca ajeitando- a em seu pequeno corpo. A toalha a cobriu toda, parecendo que ela vestia uma longa capa. Ela começou a caminhar silenciosamente para dentro do quarto, seus cabelos ainda molhados balançavam a cada passo.

- Nada mal. Alice comentou pensativa. Seus olhos corriam pelo seu antigo quarto.

As paredes haviam sido pintadas em um tom de lilás, e os novos móveis eram brancos e lilás. Ao lado esquerdo da porta havia um armário. Ao lado direito havia uma penteadeira. A cama ficava encostada na parede no meio do quarto, pequeno criado mudo ao lado. Um largo e alto guarda roupa ao lado esquerdo da cama, com as portas espelhadas. E do outro lado do quarto havia uma escrivaninha com o computador de alguns dos livros favoritos de Renesmee. Ao lado da mesa havia um enorme baú branco cheio de seus brinquedos.

- O que achou? Eu perguntei. Edward estava atrás de mim, com os braços envoltos em minha cintura, sua cabeça repousava em meu ombro esquerdo. Sua respiração fazia meu cabelo balançar.

- Ela amou. Ele sussurrou no meio ouvido. Renesmee virou com um enorme sorriso e correndo em minha direção, eu me abaixei e ela se jogou em meus braços.

- Onde tia Alice e tio Jasper vão ficar? Ela perguntou enquanto saímos do quarto, depois de vesti-la. Charlie e Renée estavam estacionando o carro à alguns metros da casa.

- No quarto que você ficava o antigo de seu pai. Expliquei enquanto chegávamos ao penúltimo degrau da escada. Eu desci rapidamente os dois que faltavam, Nessie como sempre pulou do penúltimo para o chão. Edward me puxou até a sala para recebê-los e Renesmee correu para cozinha.

A manhã havia passado rápido demais. Charlie e Renée haviam saído para almoçar na casa de Billy, mas voltariam as cinco para a festinha que Alice ainda insistia em organizar. Assim que Charlie e Renée saíram Edward e Carlisle nos contaram como havia sido a busca pelo lobisomem. Eles haviam seguido todas as trilhas que o cheiro do invasor deixará mas não acharam nada. Carlisle gostava de acreditar que ele havia ido embora e que estava somente de passagem, mas Sam prometeu ficar de olho na floresta.

A tarde estava clara. O céu ainda estava cinzento, mas havia pequenos pedaços de azul que se destacavam entre as nuvens. Renesmee agora brincava no jardim dos fundos. Jasper ensinou a andar de bicicleta, o que ela aprendeu muito rápido e agora não tinham quem fizesse largar seu presente. Jacob ainda não havia aparecido. Edward ligou para ele depois que Renesmee perguntou pela centésima vez se ele vinha, e ele disse que chegaria logo.

Eu estava sentando no colo de Edward em uma grande cadeira de madeira da varanda da frente da casa quando Jacob chegou.

- Hey Bells. Oi Edward.

- Hey Jake. Demorou tanto, ela achou que você não vinha. Eu falei ficando em pé e indo até ele.

- Onde está Nessie? – Perguntou se afastando de mim e olhando para dentro da casa.

- Está no jardim brincando. Eu falei o chamando. Ele me seguiu.

- Nessie, olhe quem está ali. –Emmett apontou para mim e Jacob.

Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto quando ela se virou e o viu, pela primeira vez no dia desceu da bicicleta e correu em nossa direção. Quando ela chegou mais perto Jacob se agachou com o propósito de ficar na altura dela, mas pelo seu tamanho só diminuiu a altura um pouco. Eu os deixando só me juntei a Alice,Rosalie,Emmett e Jasper que estavam sentados em uma espécie de circulo na sombra de uma enorme árvore à alguns metros.

- Você demorou. Ela o abraço.

- Desculpa. - Ele falou se afastando dela - Feliz aniversario, Nessie. Desejou entregando um presente a ela.

Ela abriu o pacote rapidamente Assim que ela pos o embrulho em minhas mãos, eu olhei pra ela a tempo de vê-la encantada com o cachorrinho de pelúcia que havia acabado de ganhar. O cachorrinho tinha o pelo um pouco longo, marrom suas orelhas caídas. Ela o agradeceu depois de pular e abraçá-lo mais uma vez. Ele a pegou no colo e caminhou em nossa direção. Não pude deixar de sorrir vendo aquela cena. Jacob e Renesmee com um dos maiores sorrisos que eu já havia visto estampados em seus rostos. Renesmee abraçava forte o seu presente enquanto brincava com os longos cabelos de Jake.

Jacob sentou ao lado de Emmett, que o deu um murro no braço brincando. Renesmee saiu de seu colo e veio até mim, Alice e Rosalie, para mostrar seu presente.

- Olha! Ela gritou exibindo o cachorrinho.

- Que lindo! Exclamamos.

- Tio, vem para o playground comigo? Ela perguntou se virando para Jasper.

- Agora é a vez do Jacob. Jasper respondeu com um sorriso travesso para Jake.

- Você vem? Nessie perguntou manhosa. Edward apareceu e se aproximando estendeu-me a mão eu a peguei e ele me puxou. Eu me aproximei dele e me aconcheguei em seu peito, deitando a cabeça na altura de seu coração mudo.

- Claro. Jacob falou levantando. Renesmee correu até Rosalie:

- Guardar para mim, tia? Ela perguntou entregando o cachorrinho para ela.

- Claro. Rosalie respondeu pegando o bichinho de pelúcia e colocando-o em seu colo.

- Vamos dar uma volta? Edward perguntou baixinho enquanto Renesmee e Jacob se dirigiam ao playground.

- Voltem antes das cinco! Alice se imtrometeu. Edward revirou os olhos para a pequena vampira de cabelos castanhos, que abriu um sorriso maroto.

Eu o segui em silêncio. Quando estávamos a alguns metros de sua família, com um movimento rápido ele me pôs em suas costas e começou a correr. Eu passei meu braço, que estava em seu ombro, pelo seu pescoço deixando minha mão em seu peito robusto.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e tudo passava rapidamente por nós. Apesar da velocidade eu podia ver tudo nitidamente ao nosso redor. Os pequenos pássaros que pulavam pelos galhos das enormes árvores. Minúsculos insetos voavam a alguns centímetros do chão. O baixo barulho do caminhar das formigas. Apesar do tempo, eu ainda me fascinava por poder ver e ouvir tudo ao meu redor de uma forma tão clara e intensa. Edward saltou por cima de uma grossa raiz, que atravessa o chão, me fazendo esquecer tudo que nos cercava e voltar minha atenção somente para nós dois.

O vento que cortava meu rosto, desarrumando todo meu cabelo, trazia o aroma perfeito de Edward, que me deixava embriagada. Enquanto passávamos pela floresta, lembrei-me das vezes em que fazíamos isso quando eu era humana. Aproximei meu rosto de seu pescoço e sussurrei baixo em seu ouvido:

- Isso não é necessário, sabe? Eu posso correr tanto como você, lembra?

Senti um sorriso torto brotar em seu rosto, fazendo com que a maça direita de seu rosto se tornasse mais saliente.

- Oh, eu sei. – Ele respondeu rindo baixinho, fazendo seu peito oscilar levemente. – Mas eu gosto disso. Completou virando o rosto para mim, e me observando pelo canto dos olhos. Eu sorri e beijei demoradamente sua mandíbula.

Depois de uma longa volta pela floresta, Edward começou a diminuir a velocidade. Eu estava com a cabeça encostada em suas costas com os meus olhos fechados. O cheiro do lugar era mais que familiar. Sem entender a razão de estar ali, tentei descer das costas de Edward, mas ele não parou, entrando em nossa casa. A pequena choupana, como Edward chamava, continuava a mesma de sempre. O chão recoberto de um piso de pedras macio. A sala estava escura, iluminada somente pelos finos feixes de luz que vinham da porta que ainda estava aberta. A lareira no cantinho da sala, ainda estava acessa. Baixas chamas azuis dançavam ao redor da madeira que estalava ao queimar.

- Porque nós não viemos direto para...

- Shii. Ele murmurou me interrompendo. Sem me deixar por os pés no chão, ele me tirou de suas costas e me carregou até a cama. Seus olhos de topázios encaram minha expressão, em seus lábios crescia um sorriso maroto. Eu esqueci onde estava ou como respirar, o que apesar de não ser preciso já havia virado um habito, quando Edward me olhou daquele jeito. Quando os seus lábios tocaram os meus eu agarrei a sua nuca com força e o joguei na cama.

xxx

Com minha cabeça recostada em seu ombro esquerdo, meus dedos corriam por seu abdômen pálido, enquanto ele cantava baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou baixinho no meio da minha canção de ninar. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, e me acariciavam gentilmente, enquanto as minhas mãos acariciavam o seu rosto e a sua cintura. Eu virei meu rosto para encará-lo, ele sorriu. Toquei os seus lábios com os meus vagarosamente. Ele me puxou mais para perto me pressionando sobre seu peito macio.

O celular tocou, levantei e olhei para o relógio no criado mudo, já eram cinco horas. O tempo havia passado rápido demais. Edward pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

- Nós estávamos de saída Alice.

- Certo. Faz de conta que eu acredito. - Ela falou rindo do outro lado da linha. – Venham logo, Charlie e Renée chegam daqui a pouco. Ela continuou mandona. Edward desligou o celular e jogou-o em cima da cama. Eu levantei, juntei minhas roupas do chão e fui direto para o banheiro.

A alguns metros do enorme jardim dos Cullens pude ouvir Renesmee e Alice falando sem parar. As duas estavam em cima da casa da arvore, com Rosalie. Jasper estava a alguns metros da arvore, Emmett estava à quase 30 metros de distancia. Jogavam uma pequena bola de baseball pra trás e pra frente. Com cada uma de suas viagens produzia um longo zunido graças à força sobrenatural em que a bola viajava.

- Mãe! Renesmee gritou da janela da casinha. Em dois segundos estava descendo as escadas mais rápido do que qualquer criança humana seria capaz. Renesmee corria pra mim e eu abri os braços e ela se lançou pra dentro deles, cheirando forte a lobisomem.

- O Jake já foi?

- Ele foi buscar Billy para a festa. Alice respondeu animada.

- Ele disse que ia voltar rápido, mas está demorando. Renesmee reclamou fazendo um bico, enquanto passava seus pequenos e quentes dedos pelas pontas do meu cabelo.

- Ele voltará logo. Como foi sua tarde? Perguntei a ela, que sorriu e pos sua mão em minha bochecha e mostrou-me parte de sua tarde.

- Vamos. Está na hora. Ouvi Alice falando com Jasper e Emmett depois de pular e roubar a bola.

- Lice , deixa a gente jogar... Jasper protestou. Alice apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto o puxava.

- Alguém precisa de um banho. Emmett falou rindo olhando para Renesmee.

- O cheiro não está tão ruim assim. Defendo Rosalie jogando-se nos braços de Emmett.

- Você está passando muito tempo com os cachorros, Rose. A Nessie está fedendo. Emmett rebateu.

- Estou não. Protestou Renesmee com um olhar desconfiado depois de cheirar a si mesma. Todos riram de sua atitude inocente.

- Está não. Eu falei apertando-a em meus braços, de modo que seus cachos ficaram pressionados no meu rosto; seu doce cheiro misturado com o forte e azedo de Jacob.

Enquanto caminhávamos para dentro de casa, Edward e Jasper iam a frente, discutindo sobre algum lugar.

- Sobre o que eles estão falando? Perguntei a Alice que caminhava ao meu lado. Rosalie e Emmett haviam ficado para trás. O sol estava sumindo no extenso céu lilás.

- Escolhendo um lugar não muito longe mais com bastante vida para caçar essa noite. Respondeu com indiferença.

Os últimos raios laranjas de luz rasgavam o céu se misturando com o preto que cobria a noite. Jasper e Edward haviam decido ir para Olympia, agora caminhavam em silencio. O único barulho era os baixos barulhos de nossos passos e o coração pequeno e agitado de Renesmee. Edward parou e virou-se. Eu continue andando até chegar ao seu lado.

- Você que ir? – Ele perguntou acariciando as marcas escuras ao redor do meu olho. – Você não pode passar muito tempo assim Bella. Uma leve brisa pairou fazendo com que os cabelos de Renesmee voassem e batessem em meu rosto.

- Mãe, me deixa descer. Falou ela impaciente ajeitando os cabelos. Eu a deixei no chão. Ela correu até Jasper que havia virado e estava a esperando a alguns passos da porta. Chegando ao seu lado, ela segurou a mão que ele estendia e entraram em casa, seguidos por Alice.

- Pode ser. Respondi com um sorriso. Ele se aproximou e tocou os seus lábios macios e mornos nos meus.

Ao entrar na casa, me deparei com a sala de estar toda decorada. Balões flutuando pelo ambiente. Uma faixa em uma das paredes desejando feliz aniversário para Renesmee. Uma longa mesa com um enorme bolo de dois andares decorado. Ao redor do enorme bolo havia vários cupcakes pela mesa.

- O que achou? Alice perguntou empolgada.

- Você é a melhor, Alice!

- Eu sei. Ela disse com um sorriso angelical.

Alice e eu subimos para vestir Renesmee, enquanto Edward e os outros recebiam meus pais e os alguns dos lobos. A família de Tânia estaria chegando a qualquer momento também, Renesmee estava animada para reencontrar Kate e Carmen.

- Bella, ela precisa de um banho. Alice insistiu.

- Eu não estou fedendo. Renesmee falou chateada.

- Não você não está, mas esta com cheiro de lobo. - Alice discutia com Renesmee – Bella? Alice olhou para mim, pedindo para algo ser dito.

- Nessie, você passou a tarde correndo lá fora. Vamos tomar um banho rápido?

- Ta bom. Ela respondeu vencida.

- Você desce para receber as visitar, eu cuido disso. Alice pegou Renesmee e foi direto para o banheiro.

Enquanto descia podia ouvir Jacob e Billy chegando. Charlie e Renée já estavam na sala conversando com Carlisle. Edward movia-se para atender a porta. O único barulho vindo do andar de cima era o do pulsante coração de Renesmee que desenhava sua trajetória. Os passos de Alice eram inaudíveis. O vento uivava na noite escura e pesada. Os galhos balançavam e batendo na janela faziam um baixo ruído.

- Hey Bells. Jacob saudou de longe. Eu acenei e sorri antes de passar para a cozinha. Esme e Rosalie ajeitavam algumas ultimas coisas para o jantar. Graças aos lobisomens que estavam vindo não teríamos que comer nada. Charlie não se importava em nos ver sem comer e Renee estaria tão distraída conversando que acho difícil que notaria. A quantidade que os lobos irão comer vai fazer parecer que todos os treze vampiros haviam comido.

Depois de alguns minutos ao chegar na sala desloquei-me pelas bordas dos grupos já formados, sorrindo e cumprimentando, trocando aperto de mãos e abraços inesperados. Tânia e o clã haviam chegado há alguns minutos. Renesmee conversava silenciosamente, através de seu dom, com Carmen que respondia baixinho para ela. Apesar dos lobos saberem sobre Renesmee, Charlie e Renee não tinha total conhecimento sobre sua avançada maturidade. Kate e Garrett conversavam com Jasper e Alice, enquanto Edward, Carlisle e Elezar estavam sentados em uma das muitas mesas redondas espalhadas pela sala.

Em uma das mesas no centro, Renee, Charlie , Billy e Sue riam de algo que Billy acabara de contar. Sam, Emily, Jared e Kim conversavam timidamente. Ao perceber que olhava para eles Emily acenou para mim com um meio sorriso em seu rosto destroçado. Eu acenei de volta com um sorriso. Quando fiz menção de ir até eles a campainha tocou. Pedir desculpa com o olhar, Emily e Kim sorriram calorosamente. Passei ao lado da mesa em que estavam Jacob, Leah e Seth, para chegar até a porta. Não precisaria abrir para saber que era Quill, com Claire em seus braços, e Embry.

- Hey Bella! Quill saudou.

- Quill! Claire! Que bom que você conseguiu trazê-la. Ela sorriu para mim e se escondeu no ombro de Quill. Eles entraram e se juntaram a mesa de Jacob. Ao observar a cena que um dia achei impossível acontecer, não pude deixar de sorrir vendo todos calmos e confortáveis na enorme sala conversando. Vampiros, Lobisomens e Humanos.

- Jake. Renesmee gritou correndo até ele.

- Nessie. Ele saudou com um sorriso radiante.

- Oi. - Ela falou para os outros na mesa. Ela se aproximou timidamente de Quill. – Quer brincar comigo? Perguntou para Claire que logo se pos de pé e as duas saíram correndo pela sala.

Ao localizar Edward conversando com Garrett apressei-me em chegar até ele. Edward tinha a expressão serena, acenava com a cabeça concordando com algo que Garrett dizia. O sorriso torto que costumava me deixar sem ar, estava estampado em seu rosto alvo. Toquei o seu braço ao me aproximar, ele passou o braço pela minha cintura me aproximando dele.

- Olá Garrett! – Saudei. Seus olhos estavam agora um marrom caramelado e não vermelhos como da ultima vez que havia nos visitado. – Como está levando a vida vegetariana? Perguntei curiosa fazendo Edward e Garrett sorrirem.

- Olá Bella. Muito bem, posso assim dizer. – Ele parou de falar e estendeu o braço para Kate que se aproximava com um sorriso bobo. Ele passou seu braço por seus ombros e ela reclinou sua cabeça nos ombros dele. – É muito mais fácil com a ajuda e apoio que recebo. Ele completou sorrindo para ela.

- Olá Bella. Ela cumprimentou.

- Kate. Como vai?

- Bem. Ótima. – Ela hesitou por um segundo e antes que pudesse continuar Edward falou.

- Claro. Isso é ótimo. Estamos feliz com o convite. Ele falou com um sorriso.

- Vocês são da família, Edward. Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- er... Eu resmunguei sem entender nada.

- Oh desculpe. – Kate falou pegando minha mão. – Gostaríamos que vocês dois fossem os padrinhos de nosso casamento. Ela explicou com um sorriso tímido.

- Oh. Claro. Serio? – Perguntei atordoada. – Claro.

Edward me apertou contra seu peito morno e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

O resto da noite passou rápido. Charlie e Renée levaram Billy e Sue. Os lobos não demoraram muito depois disso. Tânia e o clã haviam aceitado o convite de Carlisle e passariam algum tempo aqui conosco. Como previsto pouca comida havia sobrado e amanha não sobraria nada com Jacob e Seth por aqui.

- Vamos? Perguntou Edward para mim. Eu olhei para a pilha de coisas que haviam para limpar e arrumar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu faço isso. Alice falou. Kate e Carmen se voluntariaram para ajudar.

- Para onde vocês vão? Renesmee perguntou pulando.

- Caçar. Respondeu Jasper rindo dela.

- Posso ir?

- Não... Respondeu Edward me puxando.

- Porque não? Ela cruzou os braços e parou de pular.

- Igualzinha a mãe. Emmett comentou rindo baixinho. Eu e Edward olhamos para ele, ele deu os ombros e subiu as escadas rindo depois de murmurar algo como "é verdade."

- Por favor? Renesmee pediu.

- Você está com sede? Perguntei.

- Não... - ela disse rápido. – mas...

- Então é melhor não, Nessie. Ainda não sabemos se o filho da lua realmente foi embora, pode ser perigoso. Edward explicou-lhe. Ela fez um bico de insatisfação, mas não argumentou.

- Você vai ficar aqui né? Ela perguntou para Jacob.

- Se não tiver problema. Ele respondeu com certa indecisão depois de olhar rapidamente pelo canto do olho para o clã Denali.

- Claro que não tem problema, Jacob. - Esme falou. – Você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

- Obrigada. Ele disse passando a mão no cabelo. Renesmee foi até ele e o puxou para fora.

- Cuidado. Esme falou em um tom de pedido para mim e Edward enquanto nos abraçava.

- Não se preocupe. Ele garantiu.

Ao chegar na varanda da casa, Renesmee e Jacob estavam sentados conversando. Ela calou-se e sorriu para nós.

- Tchau! Ela disse balançando sua pequena mãozinha no ar.

- Nessie, são dez da noite. Você não esta com sono? Eu perguntei me inclinando sobre a cadeira de Jacob em frente a dela.

- Não. Posso andar de bicicleta?

- Nessie, nada de brincar aqui fora. Você deve entrar e se preparar para dormir. Ela fez uma careta e olhou para Jacob.

- Não há nada que eu posso fazer. Ele falou rindo e levanto as mãos como se tivesse sendo abordado pela policia.

Eu toquei o ombro de Jacob, que deu um leve pulo na cadeira com o susto do meu toque frio.

- Cuide dela. Sussurrei. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e corri até Jasper e Edward, que caminhavam ao longe. Com uma rápida espiada, vi Jacob levando Renesmee para dentro.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Da copa de uma árvore observava Jasper atenciosamente. Imóvel e com olhar fixo em sua presa ele esperava pelo momento certo. Há menos de trinta metros havia um cervo marchando em total ignorância do perigo que corria. Com um simples movimento ele abaixou a cabeça para beber água na pequena fonte que corria por entre suas patas. Sem perder a oportunidade Jasper correu silenciosamente e com um pulo certeiro encravou seus dentes no pescoço do animal. O animal se debatia tentando livrar-se de seu predador, Jasper o segurou firme e em alguns segundos o animal parou de resistir e logo morreu. Vê-lo caçar dessa forma me fazia sentir inferior, apesar do tempo que já vinha caçando não era como os outros. Eles eram muito mais ágeis e "limpos" do que eu.

- Não pense nisso. - Jasper falou me tirando de meus pensamentos. – Logo serás tão ágeis quanto nós. Ele completou com um sorriso. Resmunguei um "eu espero" em resposta antes de saltar e pousar silenciosamente no chão. Edward apareceu em alguns segundos ao nosso lado.

- Prontos? Perguntou ajeitando sua postura. Confirmei e começamos a trilhar o caminho de volta para casa.

Ainda era cedo da manhã. O céu estava cinza e limpo e o sol ameaçava aparecer logo. Havíamos ido muito longe esta noite e levaríamos cerca de uma hora para voltarmos a Forks.

xxxx

O sol brilhava forte no céu agora azul e decorado de nuvens com formas e tamanhos diferentes. Da floresta que ficava ao fundo da casa podia ouvir a música alta vindo do quarto de Renesmee. Alice e Renesmee cantarolavam uma canção enquanto seus passos desenhavam seus movimentos ao longo do quarto.

Não pude deixar de rir ao imaginar as duas dançando pelo quarto. Ao entrar pelas portas dos fundos nos deparamos com Jacob que estava na cozinha comendo enquanto respondia perguntas curiosas sobre lobisomens que Garrett fazia-lhe.

- Bom dia. Os cumprimentei ao passar por eles. Jacob respondeu com um meu sorriso e Garrett deu um aceno com a cabeça enquanto perguntava outra coisa para Jacob.

- Eles também podem se regenerar. Edward informou Garrett que olhou para Jacob surpreso.

- Você não me disse isso. Comentou Garrett interessado olhando para Jake.

- Ah é. Falou Jacob com a boca cheia.

Deixando o interrogatório de lado me dirigi à sala onde Emmett e Seth jogavam vídeo game. Seus protestos pareciam não ter fim. Ganhando ou perdendo Emmett nunca ficava calado. Jasper passou por mim e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Emmett.

Renée e Charllie passariam o dia em La Push, nos deixando com o dia livre de atuações. Ainda ouvindo a conversa de Nessie e Alice, virei-me e subi as escadas até o quarto de Renesmee. Ao entrar a encontrei as duas não mais dançando pelo quarto. Renesmee estava deitada em cima da cama, com suas pequenas mãos apoiando sua cabeça. O cachorrinho de pelúcia que ela havia ganhado na tarde anterior de Jacob estava aconchegado embaixo de seus braços. Sua atenção estava em Alice que estava sentado no chão a sua frente, ficando de sua altura. Aproximando-me sentei na ponta da cama ao lado de Renesmee que virando o corpo deixou sua cabeça cair em meu colo. Passei minha mão sobre seu cabelo macio.

- Bom dia. Eu falei sorrindo dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Adivinha? Ela falou com animação.

- O que? Perguntei. Alice parou de rabiscar no grande caderno em seu colo e entregou para Renesmee que se ajeitando na cama pegou um lápis roxo e começou a colorir algo.

- Irá haver uma tempestade muito forte hoje. – O enorme sorriso espalhado pelo rosto de Alice era familiar de um jeito estranho.

- Nós vamos jogar baseball! Gritou Renesmee ficando de joelhos fazendo o colchão balançar.

- E desde quando você joga baseball? Perguntei a pegando nos braços.

- Tio Jasper e Tio Emmett me ensinaram. Eu posso jogar mãe! Eu consigo!

- Eu sei que pode. Que tal descer para dar a noticias para os outros?

Velozmente ela saltou da cama e correu para fora do quarto. Virei para Alice que recolhia os lápis de cor espalhados na cama e guardava em um grande estojo azul.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? Perguntei pegando o caderno que Renesmee deixara em cima da cama. Havia um desenho. Jacob e Renesmee. O desenho era perfeito em todos os detalhes, como uma foto. Jacob alto e Forte olhava para a pequena menina de longos cabelos encaracolados em seus braços.

- Ela pediu para fazer alguns desenhos. Tem mais nas outras folhas. Alice anunciou. Virando as folhas do caderno achei outros desenhos.

- Esse é um dos meus favoritos. – Alice anunciou na página em que havia um lindo desenho de Jasper, com seus cabelos loiros e desarrumados, com Renesmee em seus braços. Pareciam estar conversando. Jasper a fitava com um terno sorriso. – Desenhei ontem enquanto eles estavam brincando. Falou ela se levantando. Coloquei o caderno em cima do miúdo criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Você tem certeza que vai chover, Alice? - Indaguei ao ver o céu limpo e claro do lado de fora.

- Não vai chover agora Bella. A tempestade começa às seis e meia da tarde. Ela falou com um sorriso torto antes de sair do quarto.

xxxx

A tarde passou rápido. Edward passou a tarde ensinando Renesmee a tocar piano. Era incrível como em apenas uma tarde Nessie já havia feito um grande progresso. Emmett e Jasper saíram com Jacob e Seth para uma rápida patrulha na floresta. Com a aparição dos filhos da Lua, Sam nos convidara para participar de suas patrulhas ao longo da floresta.

Faltando alguns minutos para as seis horas. Renesmee ainda estava animada ao lado de Edward no piano, prestando atenção em cada movimento que suas mãos alvas faziam pelas teclas.

- Você vai perder feio! Emmett falou para Jacob enquanto entravam em casa.

- É o que nós vamos ver! Jacob respondeu ficando de pé. Seus cabelos longos balançavam enquanto ele se movimentava. Usando apenas uma calça jeans velha, descalço e sem camisa. Jake seguiu Emmett e Jasper até onde estava.

- Jake... – Eu chamei. Os três pararam e me encaravam esperando uma reação minha. – Você tem certeza que vai jogar? – Perguntei deixando-o um pouco confuso. Não que eu não gostaria de tê-lo por perto. Estava mais que feliz por ter conseguido tudo que queria e continuar com o meu melhor amigo ao meu lado o que há dois anos atrás parecia que não daria certo. – Eu quero dizer... Você quebra lembra? Perguntei fazendo uma careta. A última coisa que eu queria era que essa tarde acabasse com alguém machucado. Não sabíamos se Renesmee se machucava fácil, ela nunca havia se machucado. Mas Jake ainda era humano e quebrável.

- Nem vem Bella. Eu não sou de papel! Ele bufou indignado com minha preocupação.

- Acho que ela tem razão. Emmett falou com uma expressão pensativa, mas sem esconder um sorriso de deboche.

- Cala a boca! Ele falou empurrando Emmett. Os três seguiram seu caminho rindo. Aproximando-se do piano, Jake observava com admiração e adoração Nessie que agora tocava o que Edward ensinara.

Emmett sentou-se na escada aos pés de Rosalie, que se aproximou dele e reclinou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela olhou para ele e seus olhos pareceram se conectar, por alguns segundos, de uma forma estranha e familiar. Ela se inclinou e beijou o pescoço branco dele. Com um sorriso maroto ele segurou firme seu rosto e a beijou com desejo.

- Jaz. Alice o chamou da cozinha. O vampiro loiro que antes estava sentando vendo televisão levantou e foi até ela.

Eu olhei ao redor da sala. Todos estavam animados com o jogo. Agora com a esperada chegada de Jake, Em e Jaz estávamos prontos para ir à clareira.

Nos poucos segundos que esperávamos Jasper pegar o que precisávamos para o jogo Renesmee conversava animadamente com Kate. Ela era tão pequena. Apesar de ser mais forte e resistente que qualquer humano, não sabíamos o quão "quebrável" ela poderia ser.

- Não se preocupe. - Edward sussurrou ao meu lado. Eu sorri em resposta.

xxxx

A chuva estava forte o suficiente para abafar o som do pequeno coração saltitante de Renesmee que corria ao meu lado. Atravessamos com facilidade a névoa e a chuva torrencial. Alice nos guiava pela floresta. Gigantescas árvores cobertas por musgos nos cercavam encobrindo o céu. Impedindo qualquer feixe de luz nos alcançar e iluminar nosso caminho. O primeiro trovão se fez ouvir fazendo a floresta tremer. Em pouco segundos estávamos nós na beira de um enorme campo aberto ás margens dos penhascos do Olímpico.

Como combinado antes de sair de casa. Os dois primeiros times já formados correram para se posicionar. Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Garret, Alice e Jasper se posicionaram rapidamente em suas posições. Emmett estava no campo esquerdo, Kate ficou entre a primeira e a segunda base, e Alice segurava a bola, posicionada no lugar que aparentava ser o campo do arremessador. Garrett estava balançando um bastão de alumínio que assobiava quase sem rastro no ar. Jasper estava atrás dele, pegando a bola para o time adversário.

- Vamos descer? Edward perguntou com sua voz de veludo. Esme, Carmen e Tânia haviam decidido ficar para se encontrarem mais tarde com Carlisle e Eleazar na cidade. Ao lado de Jacob, Edward e Renesmee caminhei até o fim do campo e sentamos em um longo tronco de árvore que estava caída no gramado.

Enquanto o jogo continuava Renesmee esperava brincando. A chuva não estava tão forte aqui em cima, pequenos e finos pingos que caiam de forma desigual do céu caiam fazendo cócegas em minha pele. Renesmee rodava na grama macia e molhada, com os braços abertos e a cabeça inclinada para trás, o rosto voltado para a chuva. Seus cabelos já um pouco molhados voavam a cada giro. Ela parou de rodopiar por um segundo tentando manter o equilíbrio, soltou um grito de animação e correu pelo gramado. Aproximando de nós jogou-se nos braços de Edward.

- Eu quero jogar. Ela reclamou.

- Logo será sua vez. Ele a acalmou ajeitando seus cabelos que estavam todos desarrumados. Depois de um longo suspiro Nessie correu de novo para o meio da chuva forte. Trovões explodiam a cada minuto fazendo Renesmee levar pequenos sustos. Apesar do céu escuro podíamos enxergar com facilidade bola que voava de uma ponta a outra do campo graças à enorme lua cheia que brilhava no topo da imensidão negra. Renesmee corria pelo campo e se abaixava pegando algo no chão. Levantava, corria se abaixava e voltava a correr. Em poucos segundos estava com várias flores coloridas na mão.

Rosalie deixando o jogo de lado sentou-se conosco. Jacob tomou sua posição no time. Ao ver Rose de longe Renesmee correu até ela com alguma das flores que havia apanhado em sua mão direita.

- Para você. Nessie falou depositando as pequenas e frágeis flores na mão de Rosalie. Antes que Rosalie pudesse agradecer Renesmee já estava a metros de distância. Ajoelhando-se em frente a uma relva macia e molhada na entrada da floresta.

- Ansiosa por amanhã? Edward perguntou pegando minha mão.

- Não. Falei fazendo uma careta.

- Vinte e um anos. Ele sorriu enquanto brincava com meus dedos.

- Eu ainda tenho dezoito. Eu protestei. Ele mostrou seu sorriso torto especial. Ele se inclinava na minha direção, seu rosto pálido e glorioso, á apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Encostou seus lábios suavemente nos meus.

- Boba. Rezingou ao se afastar de mim.

Em apenas um segundo senti Edward congelar ao meu lado. Edward mostrou seus dentes, um rosnado de animal brotou de sua garganta, um ruído ameaçador. Desviei meu olhar dele e virei para onde Renesmee estava.

Renesmee olhava com pavor a escura sombra que crescia atrás das árvores. Seu coração acelerado chamou a atenção de todos. Em um segundo todos estávamos ao seu lado. Peguei-a nos braços e me afastei sem tirar os olhos do grande animal que nos encarava por entre as árvores. A respiração pesada do animal se sobressaltava no silêncio da noite. O cheiro azedo do animal oculto nós fez reconhecê-lo. Um rosnado longo e baixo escapou pela boca do animal. Um Lobisomem. Ao contrário de que achávamos o filho da lua não havia partido e tivemos a má sorte de encontrarmos com ele. Com um estalo Jacob havia explodido e um enorme lobo marrom e se posicionava à minha frente protetoramente. Renesmee escondeu seu rosto debaixo dos meus cabelos apoiando sua cabeça em meus ombros, seu pequeno corpo tremia de temor.

- Corra! Edward ordenou. Todos estavam imóveis observando a grande figura a nossa frente que fitava Renesmee com enormes olhos sedentos. Eu a segurei forte contra mim e corri. O besta pulou mostrando sua forma sobre a luz da lua. Um lobisomem cinza, alto, magro e com aparência fraca. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com a luz da lua que o tornava mais sinistro. Edward rosnou ainda mais ferozmente. Jasper com um rosnado áspero se colocou visível ao lado de Edward. Emmett pulara no animal e o segurava pelo pescoço na tentativa de nocauteá-lo. Apesar da aparência frágil com um simples movimento Em foi jogado longe. Jaz, Alice, Kate e Garrett se posicionaram em uma linha impedindo a besta de nos alcançar enquanto Jacob e Edward golpeavam o animal.

- Rose, vá com ela. Edward falou num sussurro que apesar de longe eu pude ouvir. Olhei para trás e Rosalie estava instantaneamente ao meu lado.

- Por aqui! Ela falou correndo para a direita. Sem hesitar a segui desviando das árvores e troncos que barravam o caminho. A alegria que há pouco sentia, havia sumido. Em seu lugar havia medo que me possuía e me fazia ir ainda mais rápido pela floresta escura. O som da luta era cada vez mais alto. Eles tentavam impeli-lo de chegar a nós, mas sempre achava um jeito de se aproximar. De repente um estrondo fez a floresta balançar. Parecia ser alguém sendo arremessado para longe fazendo uma gigantesca árvore tombar. Conseguindo se livrar deles o grande lobo cinza corria pela floresta procurando por mim. Emmett, Jasper tentavam segurá-lo, Jacob tentava nocauteá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte que todos nós juntos. Kate conseguiu pará-lo por alguns segundos aplicando choques, dando-me a chance de me afastar mais alguns metros. Em alguns minutos o bando de Jake apareceu. Lobos marrons e avermelhados passavam por mim e pulavam para cima do lobo cinza que se debatia contra o chão. O cheiro de sangue invadiu a floresta. Um sangue azedo que não trazia nenhum desejo. Mais lobos do bando de Sam continuavam chegando, os rosnados atrás de mim ficavam mais altos. O animal perdia mais sangue a cada golpe recebido.

Com mais alguns passos havia chegado ao fim da floresta, sem olhar para trás escalei até o topo de uma árvore.

- Vocês estão bem? Rosalie perguntou ao meu lado quando chegamos ao último galho. Eu e Renesmee balançamos a cabeça positivamente.

De olho na luta que corria a poucos metros de nossos pés, o abissal lobisomem cinza rosnava ferozmente para os lobos que o cercavam. Fiquei aliviada em saber que grande parte do sangue vinha do inimigo. Sam pulou com as presas direcionadas no pescoço do lobisomem, antes que chegasse perto o suficiente o lobo o jogou longe. Eu ouvi o osso quebrar. Sam se afastou e começou a andar em círculos, mancando. Alguns lobos correram até Sam, enquanto os vampiros tomavam conta da besta. Os cinco vampiros o rodeavam, preparados para atacar quando o lobo soltou um longo uivo. Seus olhos azuis brilharam por alguns segundos e seu olhar foi lançado para longe na floresta. Aproveitando o momento de distração Emmett correu para o ataque. Um rugido foi ouvido, mas não veio de nenhum deles. Uma besta cinza voou por trás do outro que estava encurralado e jogou Emmett no chão. O enorme lobo despedaçou e estraçalhou o vampiro moreno embaixo dele. Pedaços brancos e duros caíram pelo chão úmido da floresta.

- Nãããooo! Rosalie chorou, a voz doce dela esganiçou com a descrença. O corpo de Rose parecia estar estremecendo, de tão enrijecida que ela estava. Ela pulou e caiu onde Emmett se recompunha.

-Em. Ela sussurrou olhando preocupada ao garoto ao qual ela havia jurado amor. Ele ainda parecendo disforme e desfigurado conseguiu ficar de pé. Edward, Jaz e Alice aproximaram-se enquanto os lobos de LaPush lutavam contra as duas bestas cinzas.

- Vão para casa. Jasper falou para Emmett e Rosalie. A autoridade em sua voz os fez obedecerem sem questionar. – Bella, - Ela falou olhando para cima. – vá com eles. Eu desci e Edward se aproximou, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos ele pressionou seus lábios macios contra minha pele.

- Eu não vou sem você. Eu sussurrei decidida. Não podia ir sem ter uma certeza que ele ficaria bem, e mesmo se essa batalha fosse nossa sentença de morte preferiria passar meus últimos segundos ao lado dele. Jasper lançou um olhar para ele como se já soubesse que seria minha reação. Depois de um longo uivo de dor um dos lobisomens caiu no chão, rasgado e sangrando. Jasper virou para nós novamente, puxando Alice e a deixando ao meu lado enquanto um enorme lobo avermelhado se aproximava.

- Eu fico. Vão.- Ordenou Jasper olhando para Edward. – Protejam-se.

- Se você fica eu fico. Alice deu um passo para o lado de Jasper. - Eu quero lutar. Rosalie bufou com raiva, seu olhar acompanhava cada movimento que o lobisomem cinza dava.

- Alguém precisa levar Renesmee em segurança. – Jasper falou para Rosalie que tirando os olhos do animal virou-se para ver a sobrinha que chorava em meus braços.

- Vamos. Ela falou puxando Emmett que agora parecia perfeitamente normal, mas estranhamente quieto. Jacob passou por Kate para chegar mais perto. Em seus olhos pretos e profundos eu podia ler o que ele queria me dizer.

- Eu não posso. - Falei entregando Renesmee à Rosalie.

– A gente se vê mais tarde. Eu te amo. – Eu despedi com um beijo na bochecha quente da pequena que me olhava com os olhos preocupados. Sem dizer nada ela laçou o pescoço de Rosalie e escondeu o rosto por baixo dos longos cabelos loiros.

Ligeiramente eles desapareceram em direção a casa. Eu mordi meu lábio tentando lutar com o pânico enquanto voltava para enfrentar a assombrosa besta. Jacob rugiu com raiva a me ver volta. Ignorando o olhar dele me posicionei enquanto observava os movimentos do lobisomem aguardando uma chance de atacar. Com o primeiro lobo eliminado lutávamos contra o outro que parecia ser bem mais ágil e forte.

A chuva ainda caia intensamente, lavando o sangue que escorria dos longos e profundos ferimentos dos lobos. Sam sairá deixando Jacob no comando, apesar da regeneração de seus ferimentos, havia quebrado alguns ossos quebrados e não tendo como voltar a sua forma humana e não conseguia lutar. Paul e alguns dos lobos mais moços conseguiram carregar Sam em direção a aldeia. Edward mandará Seth ir procurar Carlisle para levá-lo até Sam, deixando-nos assim com pouco mais de cinco lobos.

Depois de longos oitenta e cinco minutos o segundo lobisomem já estava fraco e lento. Caído no chão depois de um golpe de Embry. Jasper, Alice, Garret e Edward o seguraram. Movendo o lobo e estendendo-o no chão. Ele se debatia tentando escapar. Eu segurava sua cabeça contra o chão, me concentrando para não ser mordida pela boca agitada que procurava por mim. Kate se aproximou e posicionando suas mãos sobre o peito largo.

- Bella. Ela cochichou. Eu me concentrei ainda segurando a cabeça dele. Lancei o meu escudo com toda a força na da minha mente. A minha respiração se tornou apressada pela ira do esforço. O escudo ateou para fora de mim em uma bolha da energia absoluta. Pulsando como uma coisa que eu podia senti-lo. O vi avançar lentamente cobrindo cada vampiro ao meu lado deixando o lobo fora. Acenei com a cabeça e Kate apertou suas mãos sobre o coração do animal. O lobo estremeceu violentamente com os choques aplicado por Kate. Seu coração fraco agora havia parado.

- Acabou? Eu perguntei com incerteza.

- Sim. Jasper falou com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios. O bando latiu alegremente. Alice, Kate e Garret pareciam festejar. Edward se abaixou ao meu lado e tirou minhas mãos que ainda seguravam a cabeça do grande lobo.

- Você está bem? Ele perguntou com o rosto muito próximo do meu. Joguei-me contra ele, o abraçando sem dizer nada. Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura me apertando contra seu peito.

- Acabou. Ele cochichou em meu ouvido. O grande nervosismo e medo haviam sido desaparecidos juntos com os últimos batimentos do coração do lobo aos meus pés. O meu corpo relaxou e eu senti a tranqüilidade e segurança me dominando. Estávamos seguros.

- Vamos para casa?! Pedi me afastando dele tentando ver seu rosto. Ela acenou um sim sorrindo e foi até Jasper.

- Você foi ótima! Alice elogiou me puxando para um abraço.

- Nada mal para sua primeira batalha. Uma voz grave falou atrás de mim. Antes de me virar uma mão quente tocou meu ombro. Jacob olhava para mim com uma expressão divertida.

- E você até que luta bem. Impliquei. Ele olhou para mim com olhos cerrados, mas logo abriu seu largo sorriso. Seus cabelos que vinham à altura do ombro estavam desarrumados, usando somente uma calça jeans cicatrizes da luta marcavam parte de sua costa de barriga. Eu toquei a longa faixa vermelha vivo em sua barriga.

- Sumirá logo. Ele falou examinando meu olhar preocupado

- Vamos? Jasper perguntou ao retornar com Edward depois de conversar com o bando que agora se afastava brincando fazendo barulho.

- Vai conosco?

- Preciso ver Renesmee. Ele falou com a voz saudosa.

xxxx

A chuva havia cessado. Ao entrarmos em casa Esme correu ao nosso encontro.

- Oh. Vocês estão bem? Perguntou abraçando a mim e a Edward.

- Sim. Ele respondeu. Ela pareceu relaxar. Depois de me dar um beijo se afastou e foi ate o encontro dos dois outros filhos. Renesmee apareceu na sala e seus olhos correram rapidamente por todos os que estavam no ambiente. Ela sorriu e correu em direção a mim e Edward. Edward se abaixou e a pegou nos braços. Depois de abraçá-lo, jogou-se para mim.

- Você está bem? Perguntei enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

- Vocês demoraram... Achei que... Ela não continuou.

- Está tudo bem. Estamos aqui. Acabou. Disse beijando-a o rosto.

Depois de falar com Kate e Garret Esme abraçou Jacob que surpreso retribuir timidamente o abraço.

- Você está bem? Como está o resto do bando? Ela perguntou olhando para cima para encará-lo amorosamente.

- Estou. Estão bem. Disse ele fico aparentemente vermelho.

- Como está Emmett? Perguntei lembrando de como ele havia ficado chocado com o que acontecera com ele.

- Está lá em cima. - Esme respondeu. – Rosalie disse que logo desceram.

- Nessie. Jake chamou baixinho no momento em que se aproximava de mim. Renesmee levantou a cabeça e ao vê-lo se jogou em seus braços fortes e quentes. Ela se ajeitou em seus braços e descansou em seu peito, ouvindo atentamente o som ritmado de seu coração.

Jacob acabou adormecendo no sofá com Renesmee também adormecida em seus braços. Um pouco antes das onze Carlisle e Eleazar chegaram da casa de Sam. Ao perguntar por Sam Carlisle assegurou que ele passava bem.

Sentados todos juntos na grande sala de estar conversamos seguros e sem medo. Jasper e Edward contavam a Carlisle como havia sido toda a batalha. Emmett e Rosalie haviam se juntado a nós. Emmett ainda muito calado ao lado de sua esposa somente observava a conversa de todos. Levantei para levar Nessie para seu quarto. Jacob acordou meio desorientando depois de se despedir de todos foi para casa.

- Mãe. Renesmee murmurou abrindo os olhos ao deitá-la na cama.

- Estou aqui.

- Fica aqui. Ela pediu ainda sonolenta. Deitei ao seu lado ela rapidamente se ajeitou debaixo dos meus braços e voltou a dormir. Seu coração batia forte. Aquele era o melhor som de todos. Cada batimento trazia-me tranqüilidade e felicidade.

- Durma Bem. Sussurrei com um beijo de boa noite.


	11. Chapter 11

As calmas notas tocadas por Edward corriam pela casa quebrando o silêncio. Há poucos minutos alguns dos Cullens saíram para caçar, deixando para trás apenas Edward, eu, Alice e Jasper. Renesmee e Jacob ainda dormiam profundamente. Os altos roncos de Jacob foram abafados pela música que saia do piano. Depois de uma longa hora ouvindo a musica cessou. Ouvir a porta abrir, mas antes que pudesse me virar alguém se inclinou e encostou seus lábios suavemente na base da minha garganta.

- Feliz aniversário. Edward desejou, sua voz de veludo ecoou em meu ouvido. Sorri enquanto ele continuava a me beijar.

- Vamos para casa? Perguntei minutos depois. Ele sorriu em resposta e levantou, peguei Renesmee que ainda dormia tranqüilamente e o segui.

O sol nascia no horizonte, visto pela janela, os feixes de luz invadindo o quarto. Renesmee ainda não tinha acordado e eu estava deitada nos braços de Edward, olhava para o seu rosto perfeito. Tinha certeza que nunca iria me acostumar com sua beleza. Meus novos olhos observaram com detalhes suas feições pálidas. Sua dura mandíbula quadrada, a curva mais suave de seus lábios cheios, a linha reta do nariz, o ângulo das maçãs do rosto, a envergadura da sua testa macia de mármore - parcialmente obscurecida por uma mecha de cabelos cor de bronze - e seus perfeitos olhos, quentes, com um dourado derretido, moldados por uma linha de cílios grossos. Ele inclinou sua mão e tocou minha bochecha com seus longos e pálidos dedos, eu "voltei à realidade" ao sentir seu toque e sorri.

- Feliz Aniversário. Edward sussurrou com um sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto, eu quase podia sentir a doçura do perfume da respiração dele. Ele deu um largo sorriso quando eu fiz uma careta, e aí pegou minha mão e começou a brincar com os meus dedos. Encarei seus olhos de topázio estiquei minha mão e toquei sua mandíbula, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. Aproximei-me inclinando pra frente até que estava de joelhos na cama. Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijei. Ele me beijou de volta com vontade. Os lábios dele eram gentis contra os meus. Eu travei os meus braços no pescoço dele, os braços gelados dele se apertaram ao me redor, e os lábios dele estavam na minha orelha. Uma das mãos dele ainda segurava o meu rosto, seu outro braço estava apertado na minha cintura, me trazendo mais pra perto. O barulho vindo do outro quarto nos fez parar.

- Ela já acordou? Perguntei em quanto ia em direção ao closet para vestir algo.

- Sim. Ele respondeu procurando por suas roupas.

Depois de alguns segundos Edward estava abotoando sua camisa. Eu penteava meu cabelo quando ouvi uma pequena batida na porta do quarto.

-Mamãe? Eu larguei a escova em cima da cama e em menos de um segundo estava em frente a porta, abri e lá estava ela em pé com seus pijamas. Ela segurava seu lençol, que arrastava no chão.

- Bom dia. Eu disse a pegando nos braços.

- Feliz Aniversario. Ela respondeu com um sorriso, me abraçando. Eu caminhei com ela até a cama onde Edward estava sentando se calçando. Com um pulo subiu na cama e correu em direção a Edward. Ao chegar ao lado dele, ela o abraçou e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãozinhas.

- Sim, pode ser hoje. Ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa em meio a risos. Ela sorriu e correu para fora do quarto, voltando depois de alguns segundos, ela estava agora usando o vestido azul.

- Ajuda? Perguntei ao ver que segurava suas pequenas sapatilhas na mão.

- Sim. Ela falou sentando na cama. Fui até ela e a ajudei a calçar.

- Vamos? Ela falou quando acabei de calçá-la.

- Pra que a pressa? Eu perguntei rindo ao ver a impaciência dela.

- Piano. Edward explicou rindo enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para mim. Eu estiquei meu braço e suspirei quando seus dedos encontraram o meu, com as mãos entrelaçadas caminhamos com Renesmee que saltitava ao nosso lado em direção a casa dos Cullens.

Faltando uns quinze metros Renesmee correu para dentro da casa nos deixando para trás. Alguns segundos depois podíamos ouvir Emmett gargalhando, a voz de Rosalie e alguém, com toda certeza Renesmee, tocando piano.

Quando entramos na casa, Emmett e Rosalie estavam ao lado do piano observando Renesmee tocar. Alice apareceu ao meu lado e me puxou para um abraço.

- Alice... Você sabe que não precisa parabenizar pelo...

- Certo! Se você quer que seja assim. Ela respondeu com uma careta antes de me deixar acabar de falar.

- Obrigado.

- Não pense que vais fugir de ter uma festa só porque concordei em não lhe dá os parabéns. Alice falou.

-Alice.. Eu tentei reclamar.

- Não adianta mais! – Ela falou vitoriosa – Eu e sua mão já organizamos tudo. – Ela falou olhando para o relógio. Olhava para ela incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar que ela faria isso comigo. – Não me olhe assim. - Ela falou fazendo bico. – Você vai me agradecer depois. Vou precisar sair, volto antes de sua mãe chegar. – Ela avisou. Deu-me um beijo estalado na bochecha e desceu até a garagem.

- Hoje será um longo dia. Promete que vai passar o dia ao meu lado? Falei contra o peito de Edward. Ele passou os braços por mim, me apertando contra seu peito.

- Não vou sair do seu lado. A voz de veludo de Edward soou. Virei minha cabeça até que meus lábios tocassem os dele.

~~ Uma semana depois ~~

- Vou sentir sua falta. Ela falou ao meu ouvido enquanto me dava um abraço de despedida.

- Também, mãe. Obrigada pela surpresa, foi maravilhosa.

-Vocês vão nos visitar em breve? Ela perguntou olhando para Edward, ao meu lado.

-Claro. Respondeu ele educadamente.

Depois de um ultimo beijo de despedida Renée, se afastou caminhando até os portões de embarque do aeroporto de Seattle. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade naquela semana, tudo havia sido mais que perfeito, uma semana sem sol e podíamos sair durante o dia com Charlie e Renée para caminhadas e piqueniques, que minha mãe havia organizado animadamente. O meu maior medo antes de virar imortal era perder o contato com minha mãe e Charlie. E agora via que isso não seria preciso eles aceitaram muito bem a mudança.

- Bella? A voz macia me chamou num tom baixo e gentil. Ao voltar minha atenção ao vasto salão vi que Renée havia partido e Charlie não estava mais lá, Alice, Rosalie e Esme nos esperam a alguns passos de distância. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para pergunta onde Charlie, Emmett, Jazz e Carlisle haviam ido Alice respondeu prontamente com um sorriso:

- Charlie foi para a delegacia, ele vai te ligar mais tarde. Ele quer te contar uma novidade. Jazz e Em foram pegar os carros e Carlisle foi ao hospital, em um minuto ligarão pedindo ajuda.

- Exibida. Edward murmurou rindo. Alice respondeu com uma careta e me puxou.

- Quer saber o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Não precisando comer comida humana está ótimo. Rosalie disse nos seguindo em direção à porta.

- Não é tão ruim assim. Eu protestei. Nesta semana que Renée esteve nos visitando tivemos que atuar um pouco melhor, como disse Edward, íamos todas as noites jantar em algum restaurante com Renée. Emmett e Jasper conseguiram escapar de todas as refeições, eles trocavam rapidamente seus pratos cheios pelo vazio de Jacob sem que Charlie e Renée percebessem.

-Aquilo era horrível! Comentou Edward rindo e fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Renesmee que estava nos braços de Esme perguntou.

- O que você quiser. Respondi virando para encará-la. Ela sorriu e olhou para Edward.

- Sim. Pode ser. - Ele disse rindo.

- Ótima escolha! Alice falou pegando-a no colo e indo até a porta do aeroporto. Edward me tomou pela mão e seguimos nossa família para mais um dia de nossa eternidade.

Xxxxxxxxx

_Ash Calheiros, Igorsambora, Nanda Souza Cullen, Li Cullen, Jazz.C , marinapz4, Dark Yuuki e Dani Cullen.94 Obrigadaa pelo apoio que deram aqui :) _

_Então.. a fic termina aqui .. mas logo estarei postando uma continuação dela. :)_

_Beijos._

_Campi_ms_


End file.
